Scarlett
by Miss-Sarah-Kathryn-K
Summary: Snape and Lily's love left a trace, a girl with extraordinary magical powers who's role is as important as Harry. She tips the scales of the final battle. But will one Malfoy heir come in the way of it? ABANDONED.
1. Prologue: The Orphanage

Prologue

A cloaked figure trudged through the rain towards an orphanage, as the figure ducked under the balcony above the door. Dark eyes under the shelter of jet black hair looked out and then a white hand knocked on the door. The door creaked open to reveal a small old woman.

"Name?" She croaked

"Severus Snape" The man replied

"Who are you here to see?" She opened the door wider

"The Evans girl" Snape stepped in the door. The old woman gestured for him up the stairs, grabbing a candle in the process and picking up her skirt, "I find it strange Mr Snape"

"Professor, if you please" He cut her off sharply

"Yes of course, I find it strange that the young Miss Evans hasn't ever had a visitor for all the time that she's been here. I remember when she came here a man with dark hair and glasses left her on the front step, you wouldn't happen to know anything about her past would you" Snape shook his head "I only know who her parents are" the old woman eyed him suspiciously

"Also, I'd have you know that there are some things" The old lady shifted a bit "strange about her. She frightens the other children, I haven't seen anything myself except….. She sometimes blanks out just staring into space, but sometimes she starts screaming as if she's in pain, yet no one is touching her. Also her hair color can drastically change in a manner of seconds"

The woman stopped in front of a door and opened it, and Snape stepped into the room and looked straight forward at a child no more than 6 or 7. Her face lit up and her hair went from black to a fiery red as Snape stepped into her view and the old woman closed the door. The young girl had striking green eyes that reminded Snape of Lily Evans.

The girl positioned herself so that she was facing Snape an she took a deep breath "I know why you're here" She smiled "I know that you've come to take me away because I'm different from the other children, because I'm magical like many others but also because I do have a father" She looked out the window briefly and looked back to Snape "you are my father" Snape held in his shock and asked the question that had been itching inside him since the old woman told him

"How do you know this?" She giggled, stood up and walked over to Snape and tapped her head

"I saw them, although it can be quite painful at times but" She shrugged "That's the price you have to pay for being special!" She giggled again and her hair turned a bubblegum pink and the girl gasped and giggled again.

Snape smiled for the smallest amount of time and told her to pack all of her things, before he turned to leave he tapped her head "You better change that color, the old woman might go mental" She shook her head and raven black hair overtook the pink. Snape turned and left the room to sign the papers for taking charge of her. Just as Snape finished doing so the child, with a small bag in her hand hopped down the last stair. The old woman handed him the sheet of paper. She waved and smiled at the old woman and Snape took her hand and led her out into her future, whispering in his daughter's ear "Welcome to life, Scarlett"

A/N Yep and here we go the beginning of a long road, sorry for the shortness. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :)


	2. Meeting

A/N: Scarlett sort of looks like a younger version of Kate Winslet in this chapter! See you at the bottom

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common room, reading the Daily Prophet, alone for the first time since the beginning of term, now finally on Christmas break. He sighed and threw the newspaper on the table. Crabbe and Goyle walked into the common room and Draco groaned.

"Hey Malfoy! Wanna go to Hogsmeade? I heard that there was a girl from Beauxbatons staying in the Three Broomsticks" Crabbe laughed

"And she's defiantly a looker, Metamorphmagus though. Speaks English too by the looks of it" Goyle added.

Draco lifted his eyebrows and shook his head, and smirked "Crabbe, Goyle, We're only in Third year and we're already looking at French girls?" Draco smiled at the thought of having a beautiful girl on his arm, Potter and Weasel-bee looking on, jealous of course "Pansy would probably kill me but, do tell me more about this girl. Blood Status? Preferred hair colour, eye colour. Y'know the likes!" Draco fell back onto the green couch, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other than sentences started to pour out of their mouths

"She keeps her hair ruby red, green eyes, really pale skin, almost white, bit scary if you ask me" Crabbe said, Goyle nudged him in the ribs and he finished "She's a half-blood, muggle mother. Don't know the name of her parents. Really gorgeous girl though, I'd defiantly go for her" Goyle smiled dumbly, Crabbe nodded and Draco smirked and pulled on his coat and hat and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

Scarlett stepped out of the three broomsticks, pocked the letters she had just received from Fleur Delacour, her best friend. Who would have ever though that the popular, beautiful, French, Beauxbatons princess could've ever been friends with the outcast. Scarlett pulled her coat tightly around her body. Her hair turned a straight chocolate brown; she sighed and concentrated on her normal curly dark red hair. A rather overweight old man passed by and noticed her hair changing

"Oh my word! A Metamorphmagus! I'd never thought that I'd ever see one in my life! My dear girl would you mind showcasing your abilities?" Scarlett took a deep breath _Great! An adoring fan! Just what I needed today!_ She groaned and turned her hair a bright yellow then white and back to dark red. "Oh splendid! Thank you!" He turned on his heel and continued in his former direction. Scarlett shook her head and turned up the street just to see three boys, the middle one, a blond, pale and drop-dead handsome, stopped in his tracks and punched the boy on his left and started to speak to him in an annoyed way, Scarlett enlarged her ears under her hair to hear what he was saying

"Are you kidding me? 'A looker' hugely understated Goyle! She is friggen drop-dead beautiful!" Scarlett shrunk her ears and walked unusually fast away from the three boys. Who she saw in her peripheral vision hit each other and walk after her. She walked all the way out of town before stopping near the shrieking shack.

Scarlett heard them slow down and come up behind her. She turn before they got more than five feet closer to her, they stopped as she turned and glided over to them she held out her hand to the blonde "Scarlett Evans Snape, Half-Blood, Metamorphmagus"

The blonde took her hand "Draco Malfoy, Pure-blood, these are Crabbe and Goyle" They both waved dumbfounded at her. Scarlett stepped back

"Would you mind telling me why you've been following me?" The three boys shuffled their feet and looked down but Draco was the first to look up and speak

"I wanted to meet you, I heard you were form Beauxbatons and that you're a Metamorphmagus. I know see that it's true but now I have more questions about you. Snape is your last name? As in Severus Snape?" Scarlett looked up, Crabbe and Goyle were running off into the distance

"What's with them?" Draco shrugged "but yes, as in Severus Snape, he's my dad" Scarlett smiled "And how could one forget the Malfoys? Top of pure-blood society, practically royalty by wizard standards!" Scarlett shook her head "I'll try to ignore the fact that your family worked for the man who killed my mother as we become friends Draco" Draco looked at Scarlett to who turned her head to the forest where a redhead and a girl with bushy hair were coming out.

Scarlett smiled and stood beside Draco as they came closer. "Malfoy picking on you girly? I would be understandable, stupid racist that he is!" Scarlett scoffed and Draco clenched his teeth

"Watch it Weasel-bee, no need to turn a pretty girl like this against good mannered thoughts, and you and little Miss mudblood over there better respect those above them" The bushy haired one laughed and walked straight up to Draco

"I hope you don't mean yourself" Draco's smirk faded and he looked to Scarlett now with bright red and black hair who burst out in anger

"You both are horrible! Weasly! First off the fact that you have something against Draco doesn't mean that you have you make everyone else think like you do! Second, you should respect Draco, not because he is above you but it's simply common courtesy! And you" She pointed to the brown haired "I know it's wrong that he called you such a horrible name, it doesn't mean you have to react like that! Seriously ridiculous!"

The two Gryffindors were speechless as Draco and Scarlett walked off. "Scarlett, that was amazing. I've never seen someone stand up to Potter's favourites! I could kiss you!" Scarlett raised her eyebrows at his comment and sighed quietly, "Metamorphmagi can't control their anger as much as you can, and what they were saying just boiled my blood!" She shook her head "I need to go to the school, I have to talk to"

Draco suddenly went pale and pointed to something behind her, Scarlett turned and saw a huge cloaked figure "Dementor" Draco yelled, Scarlett held up her wand and pointed it at the creature "_Expecto Patronum!_" A swan burst from the end of her wand and the Dementor fly backwards and disappeared into the forest. Scarlett pocked her wand, "Draco I need to go to the castle, come with me please" Scarlett took the dumbfounded Draco's arm and pulled him all the way up to Hogwarts.

When reaching the door Draco had finally come to his senses and words were coming from him like screams from a mandrake. "What the heck was all that? How did you know how to produce a patronus? You're only in third year! Why do you need to be here at Hogwarts right now?" Scarlett turned on him and groaned, let go of his arm and answered his questions "Look that was me defending myself and you from getting a dementor's kiss. I know how to produce a patronus because I learned! I need to talk to Professor Lupin and my Dad! Is that alright with you?" Draco nodded "I'll go tell Snape that you're here, you should probably go see Lupin first" Scarlett thanked him and quickly kissed his cheek, leaving him standing in the entrance hall.

Scarlett knocked on Lupin's door "Come in" she opened the door to see the professor sitting, reading the newspaper and at seeing her he dropped it and stood up "Lily?" he asked, Scarlett shook her head and smiled lightly, the professor regained his composure before she started talking "Hello Professor Lupin, I am not Lily, as you can see I am a Metamorphmagus, but yes I am Lily's child but not James', I'm Snape's. I was wondering, since this seems to be your area of expertise, if you could tell me why the dementors have been picking on me?" Lupin nodded slowly

"If I have heard right, Scarlett, you not only are a Metamorphmagus but also a seer of fate, and that would be the exact reason why the dementors have been so interested in you. You not only have your own bad memories, more so than most people your age but you also have the worst memories of the people around you, because you've seen them. You also have a lack of happy memories, tell me, when you produced your patronus earlier today" Scarlett looked at her feet "Yes, I know, Scarlett, but please, what memory were you thinking of?" Scarlett turned around and looked out the window as Lupin came beside her and put his hand on her shoulder

"I was thinking about when my Dad took me away from the Orphanage, I didn't know then, but it was the same place where Lord Voldemort was. After learning that, the memory of him taking me away became happier. I didn't want anything to do with the man who killed my mother" Scarlett sighed.

Lupin nodded. "Do you want to take the image of your mother or does it seem natural?" Scarlett pursed her lips, and twirled her hair between her fingers, the colour changing over and over again but the colour always returned to red. "I think it's natural, because in a way it reflects me. Back at the orphanage my hair was black, I didn't have any friends, I was alone and scared. When I was out my hair turned red, I don't know why" Lupin nodded and took his hand from her shoulder

"You know Scarlett, your mother was a great woman, I never agreed with her and your father being together, but they never married. Although now that I see you, I know that you have potential to become a great witch, though you will have a hard battle to prove yourself the brightest witch of your age against Hermione Granger"

Scarlett laughed "I am far more advanced than her, I mastered Occlumency when I was eleven, the patronus charm when I was twelve, I could brew a successful bottle of Liquid Luck when I was twelve. In other words, I'm as smart, experienced and successful as any average seventh-year, if not smarter." Scarlett crossed her arms "Also simply by looking at you I could tell that you're a werewolf, can she do that?" Lupin shook his head laughing slightly "I would have thought Severus wouldn't educate his child as much as himself. It has been good to meet you Scarlett, I hope our paths cross sometime in the future, I am curious to know where your knowledge will go" Scarlett and Lupin shook hands. 

"Hey Harry! Guess what? Malfoys got his eye on a Beauxbatons girl! Typical huh?" Ron flopped down onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room "But that's not the worst of it! She's a Metamorphmagus, you should have seen her! Malfoy insulted us as always and we talked back and she exploded! Her hair tuned a bright red and it had black in it and she mouthed off to me and Hermione! I'll get that girl back I tell you!" Harry raised his eyebrows at his two best friends, The Golden Trio as they were called. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her story "She said that we should respect Malfoy, like its 'Common courtesy' what a load of dragon breath! She doesn't even know who I am! "The Brightest witch of our age' I bet she hasn't mastered half the stuff I have!" Hermione smirked. Harry just kept quiet

Draco was sitting on the staircase in the entrance hall simply thinking. _She's not only a half-blood but also elegant, beautiful, smart and accomplished. Come on Draco man, ask her! _A part of Draco was pushing him to the limit but another part was arguing _Sure, Lucius would agree but she goes to school in France, Pansy would murder you and she probably doesn't feel that way about you_ Draco agreed more with the second voice but the first was very convincing _Then, why did she kiss him?_ Draco's hand went to his cheek, still warm from Scarlett's soft, full lips _DRACO! Stop thinking about that! It was the cheek and she's French! They always do that!_

Draco shook his head just in time to see Potter himself "What do you want Potter" He spat the name like it was a dirty word, Harry raised his eyebrows, Draco sneered "You know Malfoy I thought for a second there I thought I saw a face mixed with confusion, understanding and compassion. Wow! I wouldn't have ever thought you could feel those things" Harry laughed, Draco ignored his jibe and muttered under his breath "I actually do have feelings, Potter, unlike you?" Harry's face turned red and he opened his month to comeback on Draco.

Before he got the chance Draco stood up and smiled "Scarlett!" He yelled. Harry turned and saw a girl with brilliant red hair, though darker than Ron's. Her skin was an alabaster white with made her hair and dark green eyes stand out more than ever. She glided past Harry, who watched spellbound, to Draco, who took her hand and she kissed both his cheeks. Harry watched as the girl laughed and threw her head back making her hair seem like fire in the light. Harry decided that this girl was the one who was confusing Draco earlier, no wonder she was beautiful, even more so that any of the girls who were at Hogwarts. Ron walked up beside Harry looking at the red haired girl too. "He must really like her, I mean look at him. I've never seen Malfoy so soft or serene before, I wouldn't blame him though she's gorgeous, but she's got a temper" Ron observed looking to Harry who was confused, Ron waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes "She looks familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her before..." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and he and Ron disappeared underneath it, and followed after Draco and the mysterious girl.

Scarlett laughed, Draco smiled as he saw her hair turn a bright yellow, "Hey Scarlett, hair" Draco touched the top of her head and laughed. Scarlett smirked and her hair turned a bleached blonde and her face still plastered with a smirk replicated Draco. His jaw dropped and Scarlett laughed and almost fell off her chair in the Hog's Head. Scarlett kept laughing as her hair turned fire-red again and her face was once again her own. "You should have seen your face!" She laughed; Draco downed the last of his butter beer while Scarlett was still laughing her head off. Then Draco saw the chair beside her fall over "Uh Scarlett, what the heck was that? " Scarlett stopped laughing and rolled her eyes and motioned for him to lean in "On three stand up ok?" Draco nodded "One, Two" Scarlett reached her hand behind her "Three" She yanked her hand and Harry and Ron fall on the floor looking sheepish "Potter! Weasel- bee! Didn't your mothers tell you that it was impolite to eavesdrop?" Harry stood up and Draco looked down at him, smirking. The three boys drew their wands "Stop it would you three! I don't think Aberforth would appreciate an underage duel in his bar?" Scarlett looked to Aberforth who crossed his arms and nodded. Draco lowered his wand and turned away with Scarlett "Watch your back Potter" He and Scarlett left the bar. Harry and Ron looked at each other and trudged back up to Hogwarts planning their next attempt to find out who Scarlett was.

The next day Scarlett met Lupin in the Defence against the Dark Arts room. Lupin had the Boggart cabinet out. "So are you ready to face your fear Scarlett?" He opened the cabinet. A black mist started to emerge and it took form of a pale, red eyed, bald man. Lupin's eyes filled with terror he looked over at Scarlett who held up her wand with an extremely determined look on her face. The Voldemort-boggart raised his wand and pointed it at Scarlett. His lips formed "Avada"

But Scarlett cut him off "_Ridikulus_!" She yelled and the dark lord was wearing a pink dress with flowers on his head. Lupin waved his wand at the boggart and it flew back into the closet and it locked it in. Lupin looked to Scarlett who was now shaking violently her wand still held up. Snape immediately barged in the room, Lupin quickly left. Snape put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "It's time to go back home" Scarlett nodded and her hair turned auburn, her eyes brown and her skin as pale as ever.

Draco knocked on Scarlett's door in the three broomsticks. It opened revealing Scarlett with her new appearance, stuffing clothes into a bag; an open music box was playing the theme from _Swan Lake_. Draco walked in and put his hand of her shoulder "You're leaving?" He asked, Scarlett nodded and turned to grab more clothes from the closet. "Why? I mean you could come to Hogwarts" Draco smiled lightly and Scarlett sighed and shook her head gently. "As much as I want to I can't. I don't belong at Hogwarts. Not even at Beauxbatons for that matter but I cannot go to Hogwarts" Scarlett turned towards him; the room went quiet except for the music coming from the box. Draco stepped towards her and she stepped out of the way and behind him "I know that you feel for me Draco but, you cannot understand me, no matter how hard you try, I'm sorry" She kissed him lightly on the cheek, he turned to look at her, but when he turned she was gone, along with all her things, dissparated, leaving only the music box... 

A/N: dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww isn't that so sweet? Please review I love it when you do! ~Sarah


	3. Perfect

A/N:... This chapter is loosely based on Black Swan (I JUST SAW THE MOVIE AND I AM OBSESSED WITH IT SO DON'T IVE ME A HARD TIME ABOUT IT) uhh other than that you may see my personal beist against the Greengrasses and my obsession with Black Swan as I mentioned above. Also, Scarlett sort of looks like Natalie Portman in this chapter. See you at the bottom

"Draco! Darling! We're going to see Swan Lake with the Parkinsons, Zabinis and Greengrasses and Severus tonight! It turns out that he got tickets and he's invited us! We'll be in a box!" Narcissa Malfoy smiled and turned to Draco's curtains which she threw open.

The sixteen year old slammed a Green pillow onto his face. Narcissa shook Draco and whispered to the house elf that he should make breakfast for the Family, be prepared to open the door for the other families at noon and lay out something nice for Draco to wear.

Narcissa left the room; Draco got up out of bed and looked around his suite. It had a closet the size of a muggle apartment; His four-poster California King sized bed was black with Slytherin Green silk pillows and sheets. His dresser was once again black and his walls had a full size painting of himself and Slytherin Quidditch posters all around. He looked around back to his unmade bed where his house elf had put out a pair of black dress pants with a black dress shirt and dark green tie.

He put on his clothes and walked downstairs a whole hour after he finally woke up. "Draco its 11:00 already! What have you been doing for the past hour? Here eat breakfast quickly and go to the sitting room to meet Pansy and her family! They'll be here in an hour! Now hurry" Narcissa sat Draco down, he made a face behind her back. He looked at his mother; she was wearing a floor length Slytherin green dress, the torso was tight on her body and the skirt flowed down like a waterfall. Lucius came in a moment later wearing his usual black attire with a cape. His parents kissed each other, Draco looked away. _I hate it when you guys do that you should know that by now _Draco thought. He decided to look back to the best night of his life.

_It was fourth year, the Yule ball. He had escorted Pansy but she had stormed off when she saw him looking dumbfounded at the most beautiful woman in the room, Pansy had thought that it was Hermione but Draco was more interested in the girl with a white dress, it was white and the bodice seemed to have feathers pointing up towards her face and the skirt was almost exactly like it except with the feathers pointing down, Draco didn't know who she was so he walked over to her. He cleared his throat "Excuse me, but who are you" The girl turned and smiled lightly her auburn hair framed her face _

"_Draco, I think that you remember me but just not like this!" Draco looked at her, puzzled. Then he looked at her dark green eyes _

"_Scarlett!" He exclaimed and lifted her up in the air, she laughed they both smiled and their smiles faded, Scarlett closed her eyes and so did Draco who started to lean his face in towards her. Their lips met and the world seemed to explode in happiness for the both of them. Scarlett pulled away quickly "Scarlett? What is it" Draco put his hand on her cheek, with tears in her eyes she turned towards him once more _

"_I want to, so much Draco, but I can't. You wouldn't understand, we can't be together" Draco looked down and back to her and brought his lips once more to hers. Scarlett didn't hold back this time, with tear running down her face she gave in to her emotions. Their lips moved in synchronization, some Gryffindors and Slytherins looked on at the two, both whispering what would become tomorrow's gossip, but Draco and Scarlett didn't care. Their lips parted "I'm sorry" Draco whispered into Scarlett's ear. She nodded and looked into his eyes _

"_I know how this ends, it doesn't end good for us Draco, you have to know that" more tears erupted from her eyes and Draco held her close to him _

"_I don't care, I'll go through anything with you Scarlett, we may not have known each other for very long but I feel as if I've known you for a lifetime" Draco smiled and Scarlett looked back into his eyes _

"_I know but you know as well as I do that" She lowered her voice "Voldemort is coming back" Draco nodded. Draco kissed her again and the music in the room went to a piano playing (A/N Song: Claire de lune) Draco took Scarlett's hand and led her onto the dance floor where they started to dance. Scarlett started to smile and Draco noticed that it seemed like she hadn't smiled in a long time. Draco saw Harry and Ron out of the corner of his eye. They were frowning, obviously not having a very good night. Hermione had just walked out bawling her eyes out. Harry and Ron were looking at Scarlett and Draco dancing. Ron was whispering something to Harry, and then the song ended. Draco and Scarlett went off the Dance floor and sat at one of the tables there. Draco went out of the room to go get drinks. _

_Ron and Harry walked over to Scarlett. "So who are you? You sure got Malfoy's attention" Scarlett laughed and shook her head at the two boys in front of her _

"_You wouldn't remember me huh? I was here at about this time last year. I'm Scarlett, if you were wondering. Scarlett Snape" Ron's eyes widened and Harry's jaw dropped. They both started to stutter "It's okay though you two, I have nothing against you, yet" Scarlett laughed and stood up and walked to Draco._

Draco shook his head and started to finish his blueberry pancakes soaking them with syrup. Narcissa gave him a dirty look for having so much sugar. Draco just sighed and continued to eat. Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly "I know you miss her Draco, I bet she misses you too but you'll see her again soon"

Draco hugged his mother and nodded Lucius patted his son's shoulder. Draco withdrew himself from his parents and shoved down the rest of his food, trying not to think of Scarlett. _You remember her smile and how it shined and how she laughed _the two voices had been talking like this to him for months again and again. _She never wrote though did she? _The second voice questioned Draco had thought about that many, many times. _Wasn't Umbridge monitoring the owls? She could have intercepted every one of them and given them to the ministry. _The first voice was right again.

The house elf in a moment later with a handful of letters "These are for you Young Mister Malfoy" The elf croaked and left the letters on the table beside Draco and he picked up the plate and returned to the kitchen. Draco picked up the pile. They were all to him from the same address, Beauxbatons. Draco opened the top of the pile the first one was dated the first day that Umbridge took the place of High Inquisitor.

_Draco,_

_Wow, school already! I hope your summer was good. I miss you already! Dad says that I might come to Hogwarts next year! Wouldn't that be fun! I hope I can see you at Christmas, but that's so far away! Voldemort though, I'm afraid. Not for Dad but for your family as well. I hope everything will be alright. I miss you!_

_Love, Scarlett_

There were lots of letters at about the third one the mood changed, Scarlett started to get worried and ask why he wasn't writing back. She started to become even briefer and then her letters stopped entirely after Christmas. Her final letter broke Draco's heart

_Draco,_

_You haven't been replying to any of my letters for the past four months and if you didn't want to talk to me you could have just written back saying so instead of shunning me like this. I guess that my interpretation of you was wrong. This is my last letter Draco. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to Hogwarts because I don't want to, because I don't want to be anywhere close to you or your Death-eater family. I've run away from home, I'm dropping out of school. Good-bye Draco. Stay the hell away. I hope Voldemort is good to you and tell him: I'm not going to let him get me, but let him try_

_Scarlett_

Draco dropped the last letter just as the doorbell rang. He had moved to the sitting room. Pansy ran in the room wearing a green floor length halter neck dress, she kissed Draco on the cheek and sat down behind him. Mr and Mrs Parkinson came in with Draco's parents who were followed by The Zabinis and Mr and Mrs Greengrass along with their two daughters. They continued to gossip about other wizarding families and their scandals.

Draco watched empty minded, thinking only of Scarlett. Then Snape came in at about six o'clock, looking like a debonair. "Oh, Severus wonderful! You're here, but I thought your lovely daughter Scarlett was coming?" Snape looked around the room at all the faces; Draco had come out of his trance after hearing Scarlett's name.

"No. We'll see her at intermission" Narcissa smiled and the house elf re-appeared

"Mistress the town cars are here" It croaked Narcissa smiled and motioned for everyone to come outside. When they all were out four black cars with drivers and open doors were waiting. Narcissa, Mrs Greengrass, Zabini and Parkinson went into one, Lucius, Mr Greengrass, Zabini and Parkinson. The Last two cars the three girls filed into. Snape, Draco and Blaise slide into the last car. When the car started to move, Draco started to talk

"I just got all the letters from Scarlett from last year; she said that she ran away from home and that she dropped out of Beauxbatons. Is it true?" Draco wrung his hands in his lap. Snape looked out the window and back at Draco

"She did, she has been studying the arts for the past few months, she only just got in touch with me a few weeks ago and she gave me these tickets, I don't even know why" Snape sighed "She was really upset about you, she as I have heard, joined the Order of the Phoenix. And she doesn't live with me anymore; I have no idea where she is living." Snape looked to see Draco's reaction; Draco was just looking out the window

"I understand from what Narcissa has told me, you miss her terribly. Before she left she went to the owlry everyday waiting anxiously for a letter from you. I remember the day before it happened, she was screaming in her sleep, crying when she woke up. Did she ever tell you that she could see the future?" Draco gasped and shook his head "She had a vision of her future, continuing on the path that she was on and she didn't like it so she left and started something else" Snape finished, Draco took a deep breath, the car pulled to a stop and the two got out of the car to join the others. Pansy grabbed Draco's arm, Narcissa led them into the theatre.

When coming to their seats Draco opened his programme to the plot line and read it through. He smiled, the classic story had always made him happy, then he flipped to the cast list, and his heart skipped a beat. _Swan Queen: Scarlett Snape _He looked to Snape who was looking anxiously at the stage.

The curtains opened and the dancer's proceeded with the first scene being the prince's birthday ball. Draco looked at Pansy who was just thrilled like a child locked in Disneyland overnight. Then the second scene opened and he saw her, as beautiful as ever with a white tutu that fitted to her tiny frame. She was graceful as a swan which probably had been a contributing factor for being given the main part. Draco noticed form her expression she was an amazing actress, the emotion of forbidden love came through her motion and expression. Draco looked around the box the women were crying because of the emotion put through, Snape was beaming with pride. Draco looked back to the stage; Scarlett still danced her heart out losing herself in the music.

When intermission came all the ladies were obsessing over the beauty of the performance, the men were congratulating Snape on his daughter's performance. All the underage students were asking if they would be able to go to the dressing rooms. "Please, please, please! I would love to see the ballerinas getting ready and all their costumes" Astoria Greengrass pleaded "Pansy and Daphne would too" She pouted

"Yeah and me and Draco would have to go with them so that they don't get lost!" Blaise grinned. Just then one of the backstage managers ran up to the group

"Would you Young ladies and men care to come backstage to see Miss Scarlett and the other ballerinas?" He smiled and Astoria squealed, Pansy and Daphne grinned and Blaise and Draco smirked. The adults laughed and waved them away.

"Right this way!" the manager smiled and led them through a door. He walked down a hallway and motioned to a door on the left "This is Miss Scarlett's dressing room, she's probably putting on her makeup, If you would like to see the costume room, or female's dressing room come this way" Everyone except Draco followed the manager.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door and he heard a faint "Come in" From inside. He opened the door and saw her she was wearing a black tutu, the back was low, the front was almost exactly like the white swan tutu which was now hung up in the corner of the room. Scarlett turned and Draco gasped slightly, her skin was ghostly white and her eyes were framed by black and silver makeup like two swan wings around her eyes, which were red.

"Your metamorphing ability came in handy here I think Scarlett" Draco walked forward; Scarlett turned back to her mirror and continued to apply black and silver paint to her hands. Draco kept walking towards her

"What are you doing here Draco? You'd think that after that last letter I sent you'd know to stay the hell away from me" Scarlett scoffed. Draco put one of his hands on her shoulder, which he realized was extremely boney

"Scarlett, Umbridge was keeping all the letters that weren't from our family. I didn't get a single one of those letters until this morning" Scarlett turned towards him shocked

"Liar" She said simply "Get out of my dressing room, go find Blaise and Pansy, get to your seat and stay away from me, I have a show to finish" Her mirror had started to vibrate to the point of breaking. She put on a distorted black tiara with a face net.

"Scarlett, please listen to me for one minute" Her wall mirror shattered, Scarlett stood up and turned towards him and her red eyes flashed "OUT!" She pointed to the door. Draco scrambled out of the door, which locked behind him. He walked down the hall back to the entrance hall of the theatre. But before he exited the hallway he heard a scream and then something thrown, then a mirror smashing.

When seated again, the group of Slytherin families were hooked on seeing Snape's fragile daughter, who had been perfect for the white swan, come out with her dark side and portray the black swan. Pansy was holding Draco's hand and he was gently pulling away, which earned him a dirty look from his girlfriend who held on tighter. The curtains lifted up to reveal more people dancing at a ball. Then fanfare played and the back curtains were drawn.

Scarlett was with another man but all eyes were on her. She opened her eyes and the audience gasped at the color, then she started to dance with the man, in perfect synchronization they performed hauntingly beautiful, after her first dance was done she ran offstage with the man who was playing the prince.

Then after three performances Scarlett returned, this time alone on stage. Scarlett preformed the Black Swan with a vengeance. As the audience gave her a standing ovation, Draco ran out.

He found a chair outside the door to his box. Pansy walked out after him and put a hand on his shoulder "I understand Draco; you've been in love with her for almost three years. I knew that I was never really the one you wanted. We can be friends, but no more than that Draco. I bet she feels the same way" Pansy smiled "I know she does" Draco put his head between his hands

"She hates me, I know. She won't ever feel anything else" Draco walked back into the theatre and pulled a full size red rose from his blazer and threw it. The rose landed on stage right in front of Scarlett who was bowing. She picked it up and smelled it, she smiled and bowed again. Draco sat down and sighed whispering to himself "That was all the reassurance I needed Scarlett"

Scarlett was finished the third act of the ballet and sighed falling into her dressing room chair. She looked into her mirror that was still intact her black makeup started to leak down her face. She buried her face in her hands, then seeing the rose on her table she smiled lightly. She washed her face and hands clean of the black swan makeup and she took off the black tutu and pulled on the white and put on her swan crown. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and turned her eyes a dark green again. Then she heard a knock on the door, it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, to what do I owe this pleasure" She smiled; Pansy walked in and closed the door

"Scarlett, I wanted to speak with you. Draco has been..." Scarlett waved her hand "Pansy you should know the whole story, please sit down" Pansy sat in the chair opposite Scarlett

"It was the last day of School, fourth year..."

_Draco and Scarlett were standing in the clock tower window. "I'll miss you so much" Draco whispered kissing her hands and putting them to his cheek. Scarlett smiled lightly _

"_I'll miss you too Draco, more than anything. You have to promise to write every week! You'll be my only companion, since Fleur is finishing school this year" Scarlett sighed and Draco put his hand on her cheek turning her face towards him _

"_Scarlett, I promise that I'll write to you twice a week!" He smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek "Hey, what is it?" Draco hugged her. She shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. _

"_I just want... never mind" She sighed, Draco kissed her and she pulled away, he groaned "Scarlett! I thought we had gotten over this!" She sighed and he kissed her again this time with extreme passion "I'll watch the horizon" Draco whispered "I love you" _

_Scarlett smiled "As I you. Goodbye Draco." She slipped out of his arms and down the stairs joining the other girls, Draco ran after her as she and her classmates boarded the carriage. The horses took off and Draco ran after it to the balcony seeing the carriage one last time before it disappeared into the mountains. Scarlett rested her head back in her seat, and smiled. _

"I waited every day after that for a letter from him, and in the third week after school started again I sent him a letter. I didn't get a reply, so I sent another one, and another one, and another one. Then I decided that he didn't want to talk to me, so I sent him one last letter, I had to re-write it three times because I couldn't write the whole thing out without crying and getting the paper tear-stained. I don't want anything to do with him, because he broke my heart and nearly killed me. I hate him and I never want to see him again" Scarlett finished.

Pansy took a deep breath and nodded "Scarlett, did you know that Umbridge intercepted our letters, read them over and only let through the ones that she thought were acceptable and they had to be from our family? She took all your letters." Pansy put her hand on Scarlett's "Draco talked to me every day about how he wanted a letter from you and he had sent many to you but he had never gotten one. He missed you terribly and he even stopped picking on Harry, Ron and Hermione for a while. After Christmas he came back in a ghost-like state and joined the inquisitorial squad and asked me out, I said yes because I had a crush on him. He had a picture of you that he remade over and over again and put it in all of his school-books, Umbridge eventually confiscated all of them" Pansy smiled and the announcer came on the speakers

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this evening's performance will resume in five minutes" Scarlett looked at Pansy who stood up and nodded to Scarlett and left the room.

Scarlett looked at herself in her mirror and smiled, but it faded _She's probably lying you know, Draco put her up to it_ her conscious whispered. Scarlett nodded and stood up; she walked down the hall to the stage and took her place on the side. She saw the curtain go up and the music started. _I'm going to show him what he's never going to get._

Draco watched empty minded at the stage as Scarlett started the final act as the white swan. She put through the emotion as much as she had for the past two acts. Draco laughed to himself quietly _how can she do this and yet encompass so much hate and ignorance?_ Draco looked over a Daphne Greengrass who was looking at him, when she saw him look back she winked. Draco snapped his head back to the stage. Scarlett put so much effort into this act Draco could tell, she was putting too much effort in she was hurting herself Draco rushed out of his box and down the stair case to the edge of the stage and he saw Scarlett finish the act by jumping off a cliff with extreme grace that Draco had never seen before, the audience clapped and Draco waited through the curtain call and Scarlett rushed off the stage and pushed past Draco who followed her.

Draco opened the door to her dressing room seeing her collapsed on the ground hardly breathing. "Scarlett!" He exclaimed "Are you alright?" He knelt down and cradled her in his arms "Scarlett! Wake up please!" Her eyes fluttered. "Draco? Was I perfect?" She asked softly. A tear slipped down Draco's cheek and he nodded "Yes, you were perfect" Scarlett sighed and smiled "That was all I wanted. I did it for you." She groaned and grabbed the side of her rib cage. "There's a glass shard right where my hand is. Pull it out" Draco nodded solemnly and proceeded to do so. Scarlett's eyes rolled back in her head Draco picked her up and carried her out of the dressing room quickly. He found his group. They all gasped and asked what had happened to her

"She smashed a mirror and one of the shards lodged itself into her rib cage, I just removed it but she's bleeding. We have to take her back to the manor!" Lucius glided Draco out the door and to the jet black car that was waiting for them. Draco, carrying Scarlett, Lucius and Snape all slid into the car and Lucius told the driver to go quickly. The car sped through London its lights flashing past them. Draco only looked at Scarlett.

When they arrived at the manor Draco, Lucius and Snape all rushed in the doors and up the stairs to the largest guest bedroom. Draco set Scarlett down on the bed and Lucius told the house elf to call St Mungo's and tell them to send a private doctor immediately. Through the night the doctor worked over Scarlett's unconscious body, trying to diagnose what exactly had happened to her. Draco, Snape, Lucius and Narcissa stayed in the room the whole time after the other families had left. Then at dawn the doctor sighed and fell back in a chair

"She'll be alright" They all sighed in relief "But she needs three weeks of rest before she can move out of this house, the glass shard wasn't the only problem; she not only strained herself dancing but she hasn't been eating properly, she needs to eat a little more every day."

A few hours after the doctor left, Scarlett woke up. "Scarlett, you need to lie down, you need rest" she heard someone say, she did as the voice said. "Where am I? What happened?" Scarlett opened her eyes to see Narcissa Malfoy leaning over her. Narcissa stroked her head "Shhh, it's alright. You broke a mirror and a glass shard stabbed you and you also strained yourself to the point of fainting and Draco brought you here. A doctor looked over you, you'll be fine as long as you rest for about a week and you can't go out of these grounds for a month" Scarlett turned her head to the side. Narcissa held her hand, Scarlett started to cry softly and Narcissa hugged her

"It'll be alright Scarlett, there's someone here to see you" Narcissa got up and walked out of the room. Draco came to Scarlett's bedside and held her hand.

Scarlett pulled it away and turned over, "This doesn't change a thing, get out or I'll scream" Draco laughed "You wouldn't do that, I know you Scarlett. Remember we wrote our names in blood" Draco held up his hand and red scars showed through that said Draco and a lighter Scarlett. Scarlett looked at her own hand and it hand the exact same thing on it.

She didn't say anything "You were perfect, but perfection is nothing to sacrifice your health for" She turned towards him, and he stroked her cheek "Perfection is everything I wanted, but I know no one can be perfect" She sighed and closed her eyes "But I felt perfect" She whispered and immediately she fell asleep. Draco stood up and walked towards the door just before he left he whispered "You were perfect"

A/N YES I KNOW THAT IS A RIP-OFF FROM BLACK SWAN! Other than that my whole storyline with be my own, except from the Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. I hope you liked it! Please review; always love it when you do! : D ~Sarah


	4. Manor

_**A/N I am seriously warning you there is VIOLENCE in this chapter! Other than that I hope you likely! Scarlett still looks like Natalie Portman! See you at the bottom**_

Scarlett woke up the next day with tears running down her cheeks and the sheet covered in sweat she laid her head back down as Narcissa entered the room with her house elf trailing behind her holding a white bowl full of water with a cloth in it.

The elf put the bowl on the bedside table and left the room, Narcissa picked up the cloth and rung it out. She started to gently pat Scarlett's forehead with the cold cloth, "You've been tossing and turning all night, you even started screaming. The doctor says that it'll be gone in a while, so you don't have to worry" Narcissa smiled sadly, and Scarlett sighed.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Scarlett started

"Please call me Narcissa" She smiled, Scarlett nodded

"Narcissa, I can't help but wonder why you do this the muggle way?" Scarlett asked,

Narcissa laughed "I try to keep a relation to my sister Andromeda" Scarlett sat up but Narcissa gently pushed her back down

"Isn't she the mother of another Metamorphmagus, Nyphadora Tonks, the Auror?" Narcissa nodded, "And you have another sister, Bellatrix? She's in Azkaban" Narcissa nodded again and re-wet the cloth

"When we were young girls I looked up to Dromeda, but Bella's influence eventually grew on me, especially after Andromeda married her muggle husband Ted. We had been taught to hate muggle people since birth. I wish that I could say sorry to my sister but I can't now. We've gone separate ways" Narcissa patted Scarlett's shoulder "I'll go tell your Father that you're awake" Narcissa got up and left the room.

*** *** ***

Snape was pacing in the Manor's Entrance room. Then he saw Narcissa come down the Grand Staircase. "She's awake" she announced and Snape walked up the stairs and when he passed Narcissa he kissed her hands as thanks.

Scarlett saw the handle of the door open even though it was more than fifteen feet away. Snape stepped in the room and rushed over to Scarlett and took hold of her hand "I was so afraid for you, after you left and when Draco was carrying you out from the backstage. Don't you ever do that again Scarlett, I couldn't bear to lose you" Scarlett looked down and Snape squeezed her hand and smiled, he took the chair beside her bed

"Dad, could you tell me about mum again?" Scarlett settled farther down in her huge green pillows

"Lily Evans was a bright, wonderful and kind girl and beautiful, her fiery red hair that reflected her personality" Scarlett smiled and her father continued with his story

Draco was walking through the manor grounds with Daphne Greengrass clinging on his arm and every word. "Wasn't the ballet last night so beautiful?" Daphne asked, Draco nodded, she stopped and punted her thin lips "Draco" She whined "Why aren't you saying anything?" Daphne pulled on his arm "I am your new girlfriend!" Draco sighed

"Yes Daphne the ballet was beautiful but at current I have more important things on my mind than you or a ballet! "

Daphne went completely quiet "This is about THAT girl, the one who was in the ballet!" She yelled and tore herself away from Draco with tears in her eyes, as any spoiled girl would do

"You know Daphne I was actually thinking about what I'm going to do this year but thank you for reminding me about _Scarlett. _She's probably awake now, I should go see her"

Daphne stormed off and Draco walked back to the manor.

Scarlett sighed and put down another book. The third one today, another romance novel that Narcissa had recommended. Then Scarlett heard the door open she turned to see who it was, Draco stepped through the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of her bed, she shrugged

"It's really stuffy in here, do you want me to open the window?" Scarlett nodded, Draco waved his wand and three of the ten windows opened. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "I'm allowed to use magic Scarlett, and in my parents' home" Draco took her hand and felt her forehead, Scarlett rolled her eyes "Are going to continue to give me the silent treatment? Or will this go away the moment I say sorry for telling the truth and saving your life?"

Scarlett glared at him and turned away from him and picked up a book _Romeo and Juliette_. "Oh, I see my mother gave you a very selective pile of book" He chuckled and Scarlett shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, don't be like that Scarlett" He touched her shoulder "I was just kidding" She turned back to him and sighed

"Nightmares are horrible, I try to chase them away with these books" Scarlett explained "I have read this one over and over again. It never gets old, but I have come to realize that romance doesn't exist for me nor anyone else, it's just our minds playing tricks on us so that we become the laughing stock for the people around us when the person you thought you love abandons you" She closed her eyes "I had to learn that the hard way" A single tear slipped down her cheek, Draco reached forward to wipe it away but she slapped his hand

"Scarlett, I'm sorry." He whispered "I'm sorry for leaving you alone all those months, I felt alone too, but I know for you it was worse, a thousand times worse. Please though, don't shut me out. I feel as though I'm in a million pieces!" Draco bent his head over hers; she blinked back another tear

"I feel the same way, but it doesn't end well between us. But somehow... I don't seem to care" Draco brought his lips to hers, living in the moment Scarlett sat up and Draco wrapped her in his arms. Not breaking their kiss they moved their lips in synchronization

The door slammed open to reveal Daphne Greengrass, Draco and Scarlett flew apart "DRACO!" Daphne yelled "What are you doing with this- this slut!" Draco got up, holding Scarlett's hand.

"Get out of this house Greengrass, we're done, if we were ever together" He said coldly, Daphne turned around and ran out crying. Draco sat back down, and stroked Scarlett's face "I'm sorry you had to see that" He looked down Scarlett lifted his chin "I don't care, will you read to me please?" Draco took _Romeo and Juliette _form her hands and opened it to the first page and started to read.

Voldemort was pacing in the forest; Bellatrix was standing against a tree. "I need that girl! Bellatrix, she has everything we need! She's a Metamorphmagus, so she can spy on people with ease and continually. She can see the future, so I can tell if I'm doing the right thing!" Voldemort came up behind his most loyal death-eater and touched her shoulder

"What is it you'd have me do my lord?" She whispered seductively

"I'd have you bring Draco, Snape and Narcissa here. I need to have a word with them all. Draco will be a death-eater when the night is finished"

Narcissa saw her sister come through the fireplace, Bellatrix walked directly to Narcissa "The Dark Lord wants you, your son and Severus" Bellatrix looked over to Snape who was sitting in a chair opposite Narcissa, they both stood. Narcissa turned to the house elf "Get Draco" The elf disappeared with a loud crack

"_Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" _Scarlett recited and Draco laughed lightly then the house elf appeared

"Master Malfoy, Mistress Narcissa wants you, Miss Bellatrix is here" Draco got up and turned to leave, as he walked out he stopped and turned around and kissed Scarlett's hands "Hurry back" Scarlett whispered and Draco nodded "Always"

Draco closed the door to the library behind him and leaned against the doorframe; Bellatrix came over to him and kissed both his cheeks "How is my favourite Nephew?" Draco smiled, he loved his aunt, she had been a role model for him ever since she escaped from Azkaban, and he admired her ambitious attitude and how close she was to the Dark Lord. "The Dark Lord demands our presence" Draco put his hand on her arm "To the Forest of Dean everyone" Draco closed his eyes as he felt the sickening feeling of side-apparition

Bellatrix walked over to the Dark Lord and kneeled in front of him and kissed his hand. Voldemort walked forward, "I have a mission for you Draco, three actually. As you may know this coming year Dumbledore will be putting up extra protection on the grounds of Hogwarts. I need someone on the inside to fix something in the room of requirement so that my most trusted Death-eaters can get inside, I also need this same person to kill Dumbledore. This needs to be someone who Dumbledore would never suspect to be doing this task" Voldemort started to pace again

"I also need something else, there is a girl with extraordinary magical talents that I need. She is the key to my success, although she's my mortal enemy's half-sister" Draco gasped "Yes, Lily Evans had another child with someone other than James Potter" Voldemort spat the names "The girl is your age Draco. Her name is Scarlett" Draco stepped back a bit "You know her yes, Snape's daughter. I cannot get Severus to do this because she doesn't trust him; I know how you feel about this girl. I need you to manipulate your feelings so that she will do everything for you. So you need to finish these tasks or your use to me will have run its course" Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"Hold out your arm" Draco pulled up his sleeve and held out his left arm to Voldemort. Draco felt the sticky and cold hand of Voldemort grab his arm and then the wand that had killed many souls point into Draco's arm. Voldemort whispered a Latin phrase and then Draco's arm seared with pain he crumpled to the ground as the dark mark appeared.

Scarlett woke and flew upwards. She turned her feet off the bed and pulled a dark green robe over her black nightgown and ran out of the room. She sprinted down the hall and stairs to the sitting room on the main floor. She came in the room just as the green flames died revealing Draco with an arm over Narcissa's shoulder. She was supporting all his weight. They both fell to the floor and Scarlett rushed to Draco and held embraced him. Draco stoked her hair and looked over to Narcissa who looked down sadly. Draco held Scarlett tightly never wanting to let go.

Draco walked with Scarlett back upstairs to their rooms. Just before she turned into hers Scarlett turned to Draco. "I- I- I really don't know what to say" She laughed, Draco didn't look at her "Draco? What is it? You can tell me, don't shut me out"

Scarlett put her hand on the side of his face and he looked at her to see her smiling at him. He pulled her into a crushing embrace "I don't want to lose you Scarlett" He whispered. Scarlett kissed his cheek, and turned to her door before she could open it Draco grabbed her wrist turned her towards him, his lips crushed hers and she pulled away fast

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow" She opened her door, slammed it behind her and locked it. Draco slammed his hand on it and he heard a call from the inside "GO AWAY PLEASE!" Draco kicked the wall and walked to his room

Scarlett waited ten minutes after Draco had gone then slipped out of her room and silently went down the stairs, coming to the bottom of the grand staircase she took the right hall way to the last room. When she entered the room she gasped, it was huge.

On the left there was a ceiling high library of music books, there were shelves full of instruments, all antique and in perfect condition. "_Accio_ _Clair de Lune_" She whispered and the book came zooming into her hand. Scarlett smiled and set the book down on the Grand Piano in the middle of the huge room. She sat at the piano and opened the book. She placed her hands on the keys and started to play

Draco woke up to the distant sound of a piano; he walked to the music room. When he entered it and found Scarlett with her eyes closed and playing her heart out on the piano. Her face was white in the moonlight coming from the full size window beside her. Draco walked over to her as she opened her eyes but continued playing Draco put his hand on her shoulder and watched her until she finished playing. When she played the last note Draco clapped "That was beautiful! Do you have a piano back at Spinner's End?" Scarlett nodded and looked through the piano book for a new piece

"But it isn't as grand as this one nor do we have as much music" Draco nodded

"Scarlett I'm sorry, about how I've been" Scarlett turned around and looked at him

"I've been pretty bad too, over-reacting like that was just out of hand" Scarlett embraced Draco "I hope you forgive me" Draco put his arms around her waist

"How could I not forgive you?" Draco laughed and kissed her, trying not to think about how he had to manipulate and trick her for his own advancement

Voldemort laughed and turned to Bellatrix "Your nephew is extremely useful, you will have to teach him some tricks" Bellatrix nodded and smiled. Voldemort looked up at the moon "You will also have to restrain Scarlett when she's brought here, I don't trust the Malfoys or Severus to do that for me, and Greyback will just want to bite her"

Voldemort held up a frame that held a picture of Scarlett in it, Bellatrix put her chin on his shoulder

"My lord I can't help but wonder why you have this" She pointed to the picture

"Scarlett, is the last hope to my victory and she'll be my heir or my match" Voldemort held up his wand and the Slytherin Diamond was on a pendant.

"Have Draco give this to her" Voldemort put the diamond in Bellatrix's hand "And what will it do my lord?" Bellatrix gripped the diamond and put it in her bag Voldemort smiled revealing his sharpened teeth

"It will allow me to infiltrate her mind without the use of Legitimacy so that I can turn her to our cause" Bellatrix laughed with Voldemort as she disappeared to Malfoy Manor

Draco was sitting in the kitchen with Scarlett curled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate when the fire place flared with green flames and Bellatrix entered. Upon seeing Scarlett, Bellatrix's eyes flashed and Scarlett dropped the hot chocolate and jumped back off the couch. Bellatrix held up her wand and grabbed Scarlett by her hair. "Come with me Draco" Bellatrix motioned her elbow for Draco to hold, Draco stepped back away from his aunt

"The dark lord wants her turned first Aunt Bella

" Scarlett gasped "You lied to me! I trusted you! I even loved you and you were just using me!" Bellatrix wacked Scarlett's windpipe with her wand quieting her, Draco now realized a dark green diamond gleam at the base of Scarlett's throat. Draco held his aunt's elbow and they apparated again.

Voldemort was sitting on a chair in his old home waiting for Bellatrix's return; he saw three figures come up that stairs Voldemort stood as Bellatrix pushed a girl to Voldemort's feet, Draco slid through the door and leaned against the wall away from the Dark Lord. Bellatrix smiled triumphantly, Voldemort smiled back and gripped the girl's chin "Scarlett, how wonderful it is to finally meet you" Scarlett sneered

"Voldemort, how disgusting it is to meet a murderer, cheat and slim bag" Voldemort glared at her

"You will need to change that attitude" He muttered to Bellatrix who smirked and held out her wand and pointed it at Scarlett

"_Crucio" _She muttered, Scarlett screamed and twisted at a wrong angle on the ground. Bellatrix's eyes flashed and Scarlett got back up onto her knees and lifted her head slowly

"I am not afraid of death" Bellatrix sent the curse at Scarlett again this time she screamed louder "Kill me! Go ahead! Do it! I dare you to!" She yelled Bellatrix sent the curses more frequently Scarlett switched from blood-curdling screams to yelling taunts to hysterical laughing, Voldemort slashed his hand at Bellatrix, motioning for her to stop.

Voldemort grabbed Scarlett's chin again she laughed and stared him straight in the eyes laughing. Voldemort was taken aback by her appearance, Draco gasped. She had taken the same eye colour and frame that she had taken as the Black Swan. Voldemort shook his head and sat back down on the chair Draco was using all his strength not to go to Scarlett and embrace her to make all her demons go away

"I am not afraid! Kill me! Torture me! I could care less! Wait! I have a much better idea!" Scarlett stood up and punched the mirror, it smashed and shards of is stuck into Scarlett's knuckles "I'll make the job easier for you!" Scarlett picked up a sharp and large shard of the mirror. Voldemort got up and tried to stop her Draco tried to grab her arm but Scarlett laughed and drove the shard straight into her stomach with full force.

Scarlett opened her eyes to Draco's face leaning over her, blood was pooling everywhere. Scarlett coughed and more blood came out of her mouth Draco stroked her hair "You really are crazy you know that" Scarlett laughed and coughed.

"It hurts so much" Draco tightened his grip on her and kissed her head "I'll miss you" A tear rolled down her cheek "I hope the pain ends soon" Draco kissed her

"Don't talk like that, you won't die" Scarlett rolled her eyes, Draco lifted his eyebrows

"Draco, people usually die after being stabbed by a sharp mirror shard" She pointed to her weapon that she had stabbed herself with it was covered in blood "I'm not afraid of death, I'm only afraid of how you'll fare when I'm gone. I don't want you to mourn me. Move on, but think of me and how I was before" She paused and gestured to herself "This" Draco nodded and Scarlett smiled "You promise me you'll do that?" Draco nodded again "Thank you"

Scarlett's eye's fluttered closed and Draco kissed her one last time

_**A/N hehehe! Don't worry this isn't the end! I don't make stories that short! Cliff-hanger! I hope you like please review it always makes my day! Stay tuned for chappie 4: Unbreakable I wonder what that would be about. (SCARCASM) Also that one will have flashback from the Fifth Book when *SPOILER* Scarlett joined TOOTP... you can guess what that is... oh yeah and credit to shakespeare for that extremely famous quote up there ~Sarah**_


	5. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Yo! Scarlett looks like her now permanent self (Nina Dobrev) as in the girl on the banner! SHANKS see you at the bottom

Raining, it always did in London. Scarlett laughed to herself at a memory; it had been two weeks since she faked her death. She had used her abilities as a Metamorphmagus to create a wound in her stomach that didn't hurt her, not was inflicted by the shard that she had pretended to use to stab herself with. She also admired her own acting skills in faking the pain and her own death to have Draco actually believe that she was gone. She needed to have it done, so that Voldemort would give up hope as using her as a weapon against his enemies, and so she could be away from Draco. She had seen what his missions were and his own initiation; it was part of her ability in divination.

Scarlett watched another future play out in front of her eyes and yelled "Wormtail! Get the door!" She heard scurrying on the main floor of her father's small home in Spinner's End. Scarlett looked out the window into the dark street below where two women were walking towards Snape's door. She listened as they entered and were guided into her father's library. Scarlett silently moved down the stairs and glared at Wormtail, who was listening at the door. Turning her eye color a blood-red Wormtail ran into the kitchen. Scarlett put her ear to the crack and listened.

"Severus, please he's just a boy, my only son. You know what it's like to lose a child" Scarlett heard Narcissa Malfoy plead. Scarlett held in a scoff. She heard a woman pacing, she could tell by the sound of her high heels.

"You should be honoured Cissy as should Draco" Bellatrix. Scarlett filled with hatred to the woman who had tortured her. She listened to the rest of the conversation. Then she heard the words that would start her on a long and painful journey: "Swear to it. Make the unbreakable vow" Scarlett's head filled with images

Fire burning a tall but skinny home in the middle of a meadow, a star filled sky, kisses, tears, the dark mark in the sky, Dumbledore dead, the glass in Hogwarts' great hall smashed, Grimmewald place, Godric's hollow at Christmas, Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's face, Snape dead, Harry Potter dead, a spell flying towards her with high speed and complete darkness fading to white and Lily Evans walking towards her.

She heard the women head towards the door; Scarlett changed her appearance to that of Wormtail and opened the two doors for the sisters bowing as they left. Morphing her appearance back into her own. "Dad, don't even think about sending me to Beauxbatons, I'm going to Hogwarts no matter what, I won't stand by and let the future unfold in front of me when I know I can stop it" Snape nodded and Scarlett thanked him and retreated to her room.

Scarlett looked through her bookshelf for a book to read, and then she came across her old diary from the year previous. She pulled it out and turned to the first page

_August 20th,_

_I'm staying at headquarters right now, trying to avoid Harry and his friends. I hang with Fred and George most of the time; they are both such jokesters always so funny. They keep my mind off things, I hang out with Ginny even more she's so calm and she sees how I'm feeling and my point of view on things. Tonks on the other hand is just like me! She's a Metamorphmagus too! She's teaching me some tricks that she says will be extremely useful. I love it here at headquarters, so many good memories here! The day I joined, playing tricks on Ron with Fred and George, talking with Ginny, Sirius showing me the Black family tree and Tonks giving me tips. Today we went to dinner, getting ready took three hours! All us girls, being Mrs Weasly, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and I, we started to get ready really early. Tonks and Ginny were fussing over me; they decided that I should wear this silk, light blue halter neck dress and that I should curl my hair in a brown colour. I wore my usual necklace though; I wouldn't let them take that one off. Tonks wore a purple mermaid dress that clung to her curves and kept her hair the usual poker straight bubblegum pink. Ginny wore a black velvet dress that made her hair and eyes stick out like mad. _

_When we got to the restaurant (which we had booked, the whole thing) Harry took Ginny's arm, Ron took Hermione's, Lupin took Tonks' (and if I might add they look dazzling together) Mr Weasly took Mrs Weasly's, Fred and George took one of each of my arms, grinning like idiots we skipped past the others to the front. Dinner was hugely long and took forever, but the food was good and the room was filled with laughter the whole night. I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Draco was here, I miss him allot but I'll never show it!_

Scarlett coughed a laugh and slammed close the book but a letter had fallen out. She put the book back on the shelf and picked up the letter. Walking down to the downstairs library, she turned the letter over and over. She sat in the chair opposite her father. She ripped open the top and pulled out the letter "Wow" She whispered, it had five pages of writing. Sitting down on the chair in front of the fire place Scarlett began to read.

The letter detailed on someone missing her and wishing that she was there. It told of the writers adventures in the Hogwarts "Gang" Dumbledore's Army. The writer wrote on about how it would be better if she was there and that Fred, George and Ginny were upset about her going to Beauxbatons again and how all four of them hoped that she would be able to come to Hogwarts. They also told of Dolores Umbridge and her medieval forms of punishment and how her supposed delightful "Reformation" was actually not teaching them anything. That was why they had formed Dumbledore's Army. The writer wished Scarlett the best and signed their name: Neville

Scarlett gasped and smiled, Neville had always been the sweetest person she knew and one of her greatest friends. She read the letter over and over again grinning even more every time, then she placed the paper back in the envelope. "Hey Dad, I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my stuff. I'll see you later!" Scarlett waved and started to walk to diagon ally

Fred and George were watching over their new store, which was abuzz with people getting all their joke material for the upcoming school year, Harry and friends were looking around the store. Fred nudged his twin and pointed to some girl who had just come through the door. Fred and George smoothly popped up behind the girl who turned and smiled "Fred! George! It's Scarlett!" They all laughed and hugged she gave them both kisses on each cheek.

"How's life been?" George laughed; Scarlett nudged him

"Great! Business seems good! How's your family?" Fred playfully punched her

"Mum and Dad are good, Gins doing well, Charlie's almost done in Romania, Ron's just started to notice girls, and Percy is, uh, working as the minister's little pet" Fred explained, Scarlett chuckled and looked around the store and smiled

"Impressive place you guys got here, I'm going to take a look around" George laughed and motioned to everything around him

"You inspired us to make this store! Everything for you is 50% off!" Scarlett hugged them both and started to look all around the store.

Scarlett set to work looking at every single thing in the whole store. She picked up everything she found interesting, Peruvian instant darkness powder, almost all types of the tablets to make you sick and a couple love potions. Fred and George laughed when she dumped it all on the counter "How are going to pay for all that?" Fred chuckled and picked up the love potion and eyed it "Love potion, eh? As if you'd need one. You'll get all the guys head over heels when they see you. And I thought you could brew one of these babies in less than ten minutes. Or was I mistaking my eyes when I saw it" Scarlett laughed and grabbed the love potion back

"I might need one for the grad party, and it saves me my time"

She winked and pulled 20 galleons out of her pocket. Fred and George's eyes widened

"You carry that kind of money in your _pocket_?"

Scarlett laughed and placed it down on the counter "Spend six months working in a wizarding Paris salon and you get a large income of cash" She smiled Fred and George paid her the change and put all her new items in a package and attached it to a red owl and sent it off

"See you at Christmas Scar!" They called as she left waving back to them

Scarlett walked down empty and dark Diagon Alley; the death-eaters had been causing terror all over London and Diagon Alley. Suddenly something knocked into her causing the other thing to fall down. Scarlett looked down at Draco Malfoy who stood up and brushed himself off, not recognizing Scarlett he stood right in front of her confronting her. "Watch where you're going girl!"

Scarlett smirked and looked him straight in the eyes "You're one to talk" Draco's eyes blazed as he started to reach for his wand, but Scarlett had already done that.

Draco left his hands at his sides "Watch yourself, should the death-eaters come knocking" He muttered as he started to walk away

"You would know" Scarlett laughed. Draco turned on her with his hand raised, Scarlett didn't flinch.

He put his hand down "Who the hell are you?" Scarlett made her face expressionless

"No one to be trifled with"

Draco confronted her again "People who play with fire usually gets burned" Draco smirked. Scarlett shrugged

"I have experience, I know when to bring on the water" Scarlett turned and walked away. Auburn hair blowing behind her.

Returning home, Scarlett chuckled. Wormtail sneered "what are you laughing about?" Scarlett shook her head and waved her hand "Get out of my face Wormtail" She skipped three stairs at a time, and slumped down on her bed when she reached the top.

Too tired to think about the days event's Scarlett fell asleep instantly, but not peacefully

A/N: Draco just got singed! Smart girl Scarlett, Smart girl. So what do you think about this one? I hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness next one will be longer! Please read and review! And Stay tuned for the next chapter... Invisible... I am an insanely fast typer... with no life... so it'll be up soon! ~Sarah

Citation: Way up there near the top, from the movie Harry Potter ad the HBP scene 4 whats there starts at 16:30 or around there


	6. Invisible

September 1st, Scarlett slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into King's Cross station, she was hard to miss in a leather jacket and ray bans with a toque she crocheted herself. She saw multiple wizard families walking together bidding each other goodbye, promising to write and tell them all about the year. Scarlett just walked past them paying no attention it had been a week or so since she last saw her father, who was currently at Hogwarts preparing for term. Gliding through the wall into platform 9 and three quarters Scarlett almost bumped into a girl with bleached white hair, Scarlett pulled up her sunglasses as the girl began to apologize

"Oh sorry, I think there are too many wrakspurts in my ears! Quibbler?"

Scarlett stared at the girl for less than a moment "Yes please! You're Luna Lovegood aren't you?" The blonde girl nodded and pulled up her funny pink glasses and shook Scarlett's hand

"And you are?" Luna asked eyes wide and wondering, she was smiling lightly

"Scarlett... Snape" Luna smiled a bit as Scarlett's hair turned blue

"It's alright! Snape may not be my favourite teacher but you seem like a wonderful person! You're a Metamorphmagus huh? Amazing! I never thought I'd ever meet one!" Luna smiled, Scarlett relaxed and her hair turned back to Auburn.

"Thank you Luna. I think we're going to be great friends"

Following Luna into a compartment she caught sight of a boy who had an extremely kind face "Hello Neville" Luna hugged him and sat across the compartment "This is Scarlett, she's Snape's daughter" Neville's face went white "But she's nothing like him!" Luna added quickly, Scarlett held out her hand to Neville with an award-winning smile

"Good to see you Neville, I am nothing like my dad. Personally I admired your parent's efforts in the war, they died for a good cause" Neville's eyes seemed like they were about to well up and spill over but he was smiling as he shook Scarlett's hand, while she winked, recalling their time together back in their fourth year.

Then a blonde boy followed by a black boy, two brown haired boys and a black haired girl stopped in front of their compartment. "Well would you look at this Blaise? The two freaks found a freak of a friend!" Draco Malfoy laughed Neville turned away and Luna put her hand on his, Scarlett turned her head to face Draco, her green eyes flashing at his grey. Draco looked startled but then smirked. "Well, well, well! It looks like the girl who plays with fire is a friend of freaks"

Scarlett stood up, she was wearing a pair of heels so she towered over Draco "Looks like the fire boy just got put in some cold water" Draco looked around and then water came splashing down on him. Luna and Neville snickered, Pansy put her hands around Draco, Blaise gave Scarlett a dirty look, Crabbe and Goyle clenched their fists walking up to Scarlett, who turned "I wouldn't try it, bugger off. You've wasted enough of my time already" She pocketed her wand.

The Slytherin gang backed off as Harry Potter came walking down the train; he looked at Draco's wet appearance then back at the laughing Luna and Neville. Scarlett rested her head back on the chair. "You're Scarlett right?" Harry asked and Scarlett nodded "I saw you at Fred and George's Joke Shop are you a friend of theirs?" Harry continued Scarlett nodded again "And you just watered Malfoy" Scarlett nodded a third time and Harry laughed and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Scarlett, I admire your work as a jokester, and inspiring the Weasleys!"

Scarlett laughed too "A pleasure to meet the famous Harry Potter! I never once believed that Voldemort wasn't back!" Harry sat across the way from Scarlett "I think you should know Harry, I'm Snape's daughter but I am nothing like him" Harry gasped and Scarlett could tell that he was thinking about what she did to Malfoy.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Luna piped up and a long conversation began.

About ten minutes later Harry got up to go "Thanks guys, I'll see you at school! Scarlett, pleasure meeting you" He turned and left but Scarlett saw folded fabric in his hand.

Scarlett lifted an eyebrow and got up "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a while" Luna and Neville nodded, obviously glad that they finally had alone time. Scarlett, once alone unfolded a cloak, another invisibility cloak. When she was born Lily had spilt the cloak and given one to each of her children. Pulling it over her head she walked towards where the Slytherin compartment was.

Finding the compartment filled with Peruvian Instant darkness powder Scarlett slipped in and stood in a corner behind Draco. She resisted the urge to pull off the cloak and reveal herself to Draco; she stayed hidden and eavesdropped on the conversation. Looking above her she saw a bag move and she knew Harry was right there...

Finally arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Scarlett decided to wait till everyone was off the train before leaving. She watched Draco as he waited for everyone to leave and then go to close the door and blinds. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you not to eavesdrop Potter?" He asked and turned pointing his wand above her she quickly ducked, she heard Harry's body break the table and hit the floor. She quickly made a snap decision and disparated out of the train.

She waited, after catching a carriage to the gate she waited for her bags to be vouched, by none other than her father, they shared a quick conversation "Where?" Snape asked

"In the train, Harry was eavesdropping to he picked a fight with him" Scarlett explained

"Wait in the trees, you know your mission from the Order!" Scarlett nodded and walked on the path a little ways into the trees and waited. Then she saw the blonde hair come hiking up the trail, waiting for the opportune moment. Draco walked passed and Scarlett caught his arm and tripped him. Draco looked around confused on the ground when he looked up to see Scarlett looking down at him, leaning against a tree

"Hey" She flicked her chin up and smirked

Draco frowned and attempted to get up but Scarlett kicked his arms out from under him "Ow!" Draco said sarcastically "You could have made that water a bit warmer, I was shivering for an hour after" Scarlett grinned and shrugged, leaning back against a tree

"What can I say? But that's not why I'm here. I know what Voldemort wants you to do" Draco looked away "I know the consequences too, but I'll say this, you try and you'll make the worst enemy ever, a thousand times worse than Voldemort" Scarlett cocked her head to the side

"And who would this enemy be?" Scarlett walked forward, bent down and grabbed Draco's shirt, pulling him out

"Me." Her eyes flashed and she let go of his shirt letting him fall to the ground. Draco laughed and stood up

"You can't stop me, you know that. And I wouldn't be afraid of the girl who plays with fire" Scarlett laughed

"I told you and showed you already, I know when to bring on the water. You won't be able to do it anyways so why should I worry?" Draco fumed and caught both her hands and slammed her against a tree, Scarlett by reflex jerked her knee up, but Draco was too fast her caught her knee with his legs.

"Playing with Fire is a dangerous business" He whispered, Scarlett felt his breath on her lips; she rocked her head to the left for a second then back at him. Suddenly her hands slipped out of his and she pushed him to the ground. "Watch your back Malfoy"

Scarlett rushed through the crowd of students to be first into the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting for her; she was holding the sorting hat. "Oh Miss Snape, you're here! Here we need to sort you immediately, come, come!" She placed the hat on Scarlett's head. The hat shifted on her head

"Hmm, Smart girl, Ravenclaw would be delighted to have you, except you have the attitude of the cunning and sly... and the heart of brave, willing to make sacrifices for all no matter what, Thomas Riddle was much the same"

Scarlett went pale, _I can't be like him! I can't!_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, Scarlett sighed in relief as Professor McGonagall handed her two set of Gryffindor uniform.

"The password for the common room is: '_Regina'_ as in queen, quickly change, Miss Granger will be your guide for the first few days, here is your schedule, all the classes that you picked are there" She handed Scarlett a piece of paper. Scarlett rushed off up the stairs towards the common room.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table by Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for this new girl. _Late, of course! Useless already!_ Hermione shook her head and saw a girl with auburn hair, bright green eyes and pale skin walked into the hall. Most of the hall went quite and then erupted in whispers, McGonagall walked over to her and lead her to the front of the great hall. Dumbledore came to the podium and the hall went quite again.

"I want all of you student to give welcome to your newest student, she will be in seventh year and in Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped and Scarlett walked to her seat beside Hermione

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron, Harry and Ginny. I will help you around for a while!" Hermione extended her hand

"Scarlett, I met Harry on the train" Scarlett smiled. Hermione looked confused

"What's your last name, I didn't catch it. Did you even say it?" Scarlett sighed and shook her head

"I'm Professor Snape's daughter" Everyone who heard her stopped eating and stared. When Harry interjected

"She's not even the least bit like him though! She knows this spell where you pour a bucket of cold water on someone! She used it on Malfoy too!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione laughed while Scarlett smiled lightly at Harry

"Thank you" She whispered. Harry patted her on the back, and smiled back "Your welcome"

A/N: Bit of a short chappie... sorry about that. How do you like it? Scarlett and Harry seem to be taking as brother and sister shucks that Harry doesn't know though. :D :D Please R&R I love it when you do! And Stay tuned for chapter 6! Potions! ~Sarah!

Quotes from _Harry Potter and the half-blood prince _ film are featured in this chapte


	7. Potions and Fire

Scarlett woke up while it was still dark outside; she heaved herself out of bed, trying careful not to wake her dorm mates, she walked over to the window and sat on the sill. Looking over the beautiful view that it had of the black lake, the moon was still shining on it. Scarlett laid her head back on the stone and closed her eyes.

Images filled her head; she was in the Slytherin boy dormitory. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore were all awake. "Draco! I get it, you really liked her and she freaking killed herself! I can't say I blame her though! The guy she liked turned her into you know who, so that she could become his tool against all she lived for, her cause!" Blaise shook his head. Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle all nodded in agreement.

Draco shook his head "You know what she said to me before she died?" They shook their heads "Move on"

They all went silent, Blaise raised his eyebrows "So, What do you guys think about the new girl?"

Theodore shook his head "Gryffindor, but a gorgeous girl. Wonder if she's a Pansy or not" Goyle looked confused "Dumb, Pansy's dumb you numbskull!" He flicked Goyle in the forehead. Goyle rubbed his head, and Crabbe shot Theodore a dirty look. "

I agree with Theo, but by the way she carries herself she's probably as smart as the mudblood, or more so. She's not muggle-born though, she's a smart-ass for sure" Crabbe and Goyle nodded

"She's going to be a pain in the arse to deal with" Crabbe pointed out, Goyle nodded "Strong arms too, from what I've seen" They all looked to Draco,

"She's defiantly going to be a pain, but I think I know how to make her break and get rid of that Devil-May-Care attitude" Draco smirked "The Girl Who plays with Fire is about to get burned" Blaise smirked, Theodore grinned, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled and Draco laughed.

Scarlett smiled and she knew that would fold out in about ten minutes. Pulling on her uniform she headed down to the common room. To see Harry Potter reading a book "Hey" She said and sat down beside him on the couch Harry smiled at her "What are you reading?" She asked, Harry set down his book, chuckled and shook his head

"You're not asking me why I'm down here so early?"

Scarlett shrugged "Well I am down here too, quite early and I know that you probably can't sleep either, I get it. You have true horrors in your past, not to mention you spent you whole life without your parents" Harry nodded and looked over at her, she was staring intently into the fire "You get it?"

Scarlett looked over at him, and nodded "My mother was murdered by Voldemort too, my dad sent me to France to school. He never really paid too much attention to me, or helped me with my gifts"

Harry raised his eyebrows "Gifts?" Scarlett changed her hair color from auburn to black to white to bubblegum pink and back. "You're like Tonks, a Metamorphmagus! But usually gift_s _would be plural, am I right?"

Scarlett nodded, and pursed her lips together "But I can't really tell you straight forward..." Harry kept staring "Fine" She laughed "I can see the future, but I won't take divination! Trelawney's a whack!" They both laughed "So you want to be an Auror, huh?"

Harry nodded "Problem is though, Snape's expectations are way too high, and now that he's Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm going to get my butt whooped" Scarlett chuckled

"Hey, I want to be an Auror too so I'll be taking most of the same classes, we'll stick together!" Scarlett nudged Harry who nudged her back

"Any girls you got your eye on?" Harry nodded "Gryffindor?" Harry nodded again "HERMIONE?" Scarlett practically shouted and Harry covered her mouth

"NO! Ginny Weasly"

Scarlett smiled "Your best friend's sister?" Harry smiled shyly "You know half the female population at this school is like, obsessed with you"

Harry laughed and nodded "Romilda Vane to be exact you mean!" Harry chuckled "What about you?"

Scarlett shook her head "Look wise Draco Malfoy's a bit of a hunk, but a jackass none the less" Harry laughed "Seamus Finnigan is really good looking and a nice guy, I think he's into me too" Harry looked at her funny "What?" Scarlett asked

"Nothing, I've just known Seamus for Merlin... a very long, long time so, yeah. Do you want me to ask him if he does?" Harry smiled and nudged her; Scarlett smiled slyly

"Ginevra will be convinced against Dean, I promise you!" Harry laughed "With an attitude like that you could have been in Slytherin, you cunning girl!" Scarlett laughed

Three hours later class began, Scarlett stood against a wall in the potions room as Slughorn droned on and on. Harry and Ron had just gotten to class, Slughorn was explaining potions, "This is the most powerful love-potion in the world" Hermione raised her hand and Slughorn called on her to explain, while Hermione was doing that Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes over to something that could be interesting. She caught sight of Draco looking at her intently; she looked away but quickly looked back and made a retarded face at him. Draco frowned and looked back to Slughorn. Scarlett chuckled quietly as she listened to Slughorn's instructions for the class. Just then she smelled something oddly familiar, she saw the other girls walking slowly towards it. Scarlett shook her head so the aroma would come out of her nose, but suddenly it stopped, Professor Slughorn had closed the lid. He now explained that the class would complete to win the liquid luck by making living-death. Scarlett smiled, this was too easy for her so she decided to take it easy and watch the other's talents in potions.

Every single person in the room proceeded to cut not squish the juice out of the bean. Scarlett rolled her eyes and saw out of the corner of her eye that Harry was reading out of a book that was worn and had writing all over it. _Where have I seen that book before?_

As the class progressed Harry was farther ahead than anyone else, beside her Seamus made his potion explode. Scarlett raised her eyebrows but continued on, Draco had kept looking over at her a lot during the class, Scarlett ignored his gaze and watched as Slughorn decided on the best potion. Harry, of course won.

Leaving the class Scarlett caught up with Harry "Hey nice job in potions there!" Harry smiled

"Thanks, you have a spare next?" Scarlett nodded "Wanna hang out?"

Scarlett smiled "Hell yeah! I'll see you in the common room in ten minutes, I need to go talk to one of the teachers about something" Harry nodded and waved walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Scarlett slipped upstairs to the Defence against the Dark Arts room she saw a first year walking in and hastily wrote a note, "Hey! Could you give this to Professor Snape? Tell him it's from Scarlett" The first year nodded, "Thanks kid!"

Scarlett leaned against the door to the room after it had closed "You're late!" She heard her father, then heard the quiet feet walk up to him and whisper (With extended ears) "It's from Scarlett"

Snape sighed "Thank you, now go find a seat" Scarlett ran down the stairs and through a secret passage to outside the Gryffindor tower.

-

"You're kidding Harry!" Scarlett laughed, Harry shook his head laughing too, and they were both curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, drinking Butterbeer.

"I'm perfectly serious! They dig each other but they won't admit it! And now Ron has Lavender Brown following him everywhere he goes, it won't be long before she makes the move on him!" Scarlett chuckled "So are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Harry nudged her "Beauxbatons must have had a team right?" Scarlett shook her head

"I love Quidditch but they didn't have a team!"

Harry's jaw dropped "You're serious?" Scarlett nodded "You should so try out; we still have like 45 minutes before class starts again! We should head down to the field; I want to see how you play!" Scarlett smiled and nodded "You have a broom right?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah! I have the Firebolt; I just love going fast and the rush!" Scarlett grinned "You have the same one don't you?" Harry nodded and stood up and flicked his head towards the door

"Let's go!" Harry ran "Last one down's a dragon terd!" Scarlett laughed and ran after him.

Coming down the stairs to the passage way in the dungeon, Scarlett was ahead of Harry "Come on Harry! Be a man, not a dragon terd! Hurry up" Scarlett called behind her laughing, and then she ran into someone. Looking up from the ground, she saw Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face

"Fire Girl fall down?" He asked sweetly

"Ferret boy, staring at another girl, not watching around?" Draco's face fumed as Harry came into the scene

"Potter! What the hell? You had to tell her about the ferret?" Scarlett stood up and patted Draco on the back as she took her place beside Harry

"No actually I was there; if you didn't know I went to Beauxbatons! Do tell me Ferret, what was it like in Crabbe's pants?" Harry chuckled

Draco's eye's flashed as he grabbed Scarlett's tie, his face was inches from hers "Little minx! Do you know who I am?" Scarlett twisted his arm around so he had to bend down, without Harry seeing, she bared his arm, and the dark mark was a pale grey there. She bent down to whisper in his ear

"I could make you pay for being born Malfoy, don't cross me" She stood up and kicked his behind sending him towards a wall "Let's skedaddle Harry!" She called as she slipped through the passage.

Harry was laughing his head off when they reached the other side "Scarlett! You just humiliated him more than any of us have in the past!" Harry patted her on the back. Then pulled a sheet of parchment off the side of a post "6th year dance, Saturday, September 3rd. Formal event, Dresses and ties are demanded" Harry read "I'm so going to this, with who though? I'll set you and Seamus up for tomorrow; I know you won't be able to get Ginny away from Dean for then"

Scarlett thought about it for a second "Hermione, but as friends! Now let's play some Quidditch" Scarlett picked up her broom and mounted it, kicking off she zoomed off and Harry heard "Catch me if you can!"

The he looked back to see Draco followed by his goons running towards him "As if I have a choice" He laughed and kicked off.

Scarlett was hard to catch but of course she knew that the Slytherin boys were on their tale Harry saw Scarlett dive and disappear into the trees, Harry followed her too see that she was in a clearing waiting for the others. When Harry landed he asked her "What's the plan, they'll be here in a few seconds" Scarlett smirked "Theodore, Crabbe and Blaise are yours, and I'll take Pansy, Draco and Goyle" Just then the Slytherins landed. Draco led the pack with Blaise and Theodore on either side of him, Crabbe and Goyle were standing beside each other away from the group and Pansy was having troubles getting off her broom.

Draco smiled "Oh two Gryffindors against 6 Slytherins! Let's get 'em boys... And Pansy!"

Scarlett and Harry drew their wands, Scarlett shot he first spell, three jets burst from her wand headed towards Pansy, Draco and Goyle. Pansy wasn't able to defend herself and was unconscious after the spell hit her square in the chest. Harry started to duel the other three, Crabbe was already crawling away. Goyle was fighting his hardest, there was sweat trickling down his face. Scarlett sighed and flicked her wand ever so gently in Goyle's direction, which sent him flying into Crabbe. Scarlett saw Theodore fly into the pile of boys. Draco held his wand with both hands, empowering his spells as they came out of his wand.

"What to really play with fire?" Draco yelled "_Incendio!" _Flame burst out of his wand and surrounded Scarlett. She looked around her for a way out, the fire was ten feet high at least, very thick and closing in on her. Scarlett felt the heat all around her. She heard Harry yell

"Get out of there!" Scarlett looked around more franticly. The heat was burning her lungs as she coughed and yelled "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE" The fire was getting closer and closer. Scarlett became light headed but she kept yelling, as she gradually grew quieter and quieter. Her vision went blurry and she collapsed

"Malfoy! Get her out of there! She's going to die!" Harry yelled but Draco stood his ground, Blaise was nodding

"Come on Draco that was a powerful spell. I can't hear her anymore! Do you want to get expelled? You're being too damn stubborn!" Blaise yelled

"Why can't you reverse the spells or use a counter?" Harry cussed "Fine Potter!" Draco held up his wand, and ordered the fire to stop. It slowly died, when all the flames were gone, it revealed a girl huddled on the ground unmoving there were burn marks on her arms and face.

"No!" Harry yelled and ran over to her "Wake up! Come on, you're strong you can wake up!" Blaise and Draco ran to Harry, who was shaking her like mad. Draco fell back as he saw what he had done.

"We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey!" Blaise yelled. They all nodded and quickly picked her up "Potter, Blaise you take the other four, make sure they don't fall off their brooms!" Draco picked up the girl. _You stupid, stupid thing!_ He shook his head. He mounted his broom, he put the girl in front of him and held her by the waist and took off.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out with two people behind her carrying a stretcher. Draco placed the girl on it and followed them to the hospital. When in the hospital wing Draco sat beside her waiting for Potter to come back. Dumbledore came in to see her, "What happened?" Draco looked at his hands "What happened?" Dumbledore demanded firmly

"It all started yesterday on the train I was just being myself with Looney-err... Luna and Longbottom, then she comes around and pours a bucket of water on my head. Then when I was walking up to the school she humiliates me and knocks me to the ground. Then just today she was racing Potter down the staircase to the Quidditch pitch and she run straight into me. I tell her to watch where she's going; she calls me ferret boy, as you remember I was turned into a ferret by that Mad-eye Moody or whatever. She insulted me again and then she physically humiliated me again! Then we, being myself, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, all chase after them to talk some sense into them! Then of course they start to duel us and I kind of lost control and sent a powerful fire spell at her and it surrounded her then started to close in! I didn't mean for it to do that so I was kind of in shock and I didn't call off the spell until she was like this" Draco finished. Dumbledore nodded

"I understand that you don't like this girl but" Harry came in with the other five trailing behind "There was no call for this to happen, she'll be alright. If anything like this happens again there will be serious trouble" Dumbledore got up and left. Madame Pomfrey quickly healed the wounds created from the spells and sent them all off including Draco. "Wait!" The girl walked over to Draco, now awake. He turned around to look at her. "Fire was not called for" she said.

Draco laughed and shook his head "Playing with fire's a dangerous business, there's worse to come" Draco turned to leave

"This isn't over yet!" She called after him.

"This isn't going to be the last time is it?" Draco whispered

**A/N: Bit of a boring chapter... I had to squeeze this one in to get some brotherly/sisterly bonding (If you must know I've designed their relationship off the one that me and my older brother have) ALSO! It's almost Scarlett's birthday! She'll be seventeen! This is because she wasn't eleven when the current seventh years were just coming to Hogwarts so she got bumped back a year! (Hope that explains things) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO! :D**


	8. Party

It was Saturday, not that it was much of a relief, there had been only one day of school and no one was really tired. All the 6th year girls in the Gryffindor common were abuzz planning for the welcome back dance. While Lavender, Paravarti and Padma were fussing over their hair, Scarlett was sitting on her bed across from Hermione, studying. "You know Scarlett; I've always wanted a girl to study with, in our house!" Hermione smiled "So, have you practiced the non-verbal spells?"

Scarlett nodded "Have you?" Hermione nodded too, then a whole bunch of squeals came from the mirror corner

"Let's move to the common room" Hermione suggested, picking up her books. Scarlett nodded and gathered her things.

After another hour of studying Hermione yawned. "So do you have a date for this welcome back thing?" Hermione asked "I'm going with Harry as friends" Scarlett shrugged, just as Harry came in and tapped on her shoulder

"Seamus wants to see you in the Great Hall" Harry winked and Scarlett got up and thanked Hermione and sort of rushed down the stairs to the great hall 

When entering it Scarlett saw Seamus sitting right across an aisle from Draco, facing opposite ways. _This is going to be great_ Scarlett thought sarcastically. She sat down beside Seamus "Hey, Harry told me you wanted to talk to me?"

Seamus nodded "Erm, well, ah, you know that welcome back thing tonight?"

Scarlett nodded "Yeah, what about it" She could feel Draco eavesdropping behind them

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, please?" Seamus smiled, and Scarlett did the same

"Of course Seamus! I'll meet you in the common room an hour before! Okay?" Seamus nodded; Scarlett smiled "See you then!" Scarlett walked out of the great hall, with someone following her.

She turned and Draco confronted her "You went to Beauxbatons? Did you know Scarlett?" He asked desperately

"Why would I tell you Malfoy?" She turned away, but Draco grabbed her hand

"Please, I knew her and now she's dead, I need to know" Scarlett sighed and put on acting mode

"Yes, I knew her"

Draco closed his eyes and drew a raspy breath in "Thank you" Scarlett turned "Wait, I'm sorry about yesterday, and I wanted to warn you Seamus is a bit of a player" Draco smiled slyly.

Scarlett laughed "This is a feeble attempt to get me away from him so that I can go with you" Draco looked sheepish "Yeah, I know this kind of stuff, and do me a favour"

Draco nodded "Anything, I owe you one after almost killing you" Scarlett nodded

"Stay the fuck away from me"

The Welcome Back Dance started three hours later. All the six years were gathered in the great hall which was decorated in the Hogwarts colours. Draco Malfoy was wearing a silk black dress shirt with matching pants and a green tie, Pansy was wearing a purple halter-neck dress and was arm in arm with Draco "So how've you been since Scarlett died?" She asked looking up at him.

Draco shook his head "Horrible, Pansy I don't feel right being with you so short afterwards" Pansy patted his hand "We are not together, we're a cover couple. We're friends pretending to be dating to avoid scandal and to keep you away from Daphne"

Draco nodded but looked up just in time to see The Girl who plays with Fire walking into the hall with Seamus. She was wearing a red dress with a halter neck; it sort of had a band around her waist, which was a shiny red, the skirt was flowing behind her. (A/n Oh for heaven's sake I am horrible at explaining dresses! It's Sarah Brightman's Symphony Dress!) Draco stepped back as they walked near him. They went over to where Harry with Hermione, Ron with Lavender, Neville with Luna and Dean with Ginny (who had special permission to come with Dean) Harry said something that made the whole group laugh. She threw her head back laughing. Draco couldn't take his eyes away from them even when Daphne asked him to dance. He heard the D.J. only "Hey all you guys! Grab a partner, that isn't your date, all the rest you'll be with your dates I promise!" Daphne started towards Draco who dodged her and walked directly over to the girl.

"May I have this dance?" Scarlett heard from behind her, she turned. Draco Malfoy smiled coyly.

She looked around and rolled her eyes "You're a jackass, you know that" She took his hand. Draco smirked and led her forward to the dance floor. Draco put his arms around her waist; she wrapped her hands around each other looped around Draco's neck.

"You still haven't told me your name" Draco pointed out as he and Scarlett swayed to the music

"And why would you need to know it?" Draco shrugged and squeezed her around the waist pulling her closer

"Although I do admire the name I gave you, I would like to know it" Scarlett tried pulled away from Draco slightly, but he pulled her closer

"You know the term personal space? Respect it! How about my name is Britney Spears?"

Draco laughed and put his finger to her lips "I will find out your name, sooner or later, I promise you that" Scarlett shook her head, and sighed.

Then she smirked "How are you going to seal this promise?" Draco smirked, as Scarlett's faded.

"Promises sealed are my speciality, but we'll do that later, I don't want you out of my arms yet. There still so much to talk about!"

Scarlett let her head fall to the side and opened her mouth a bit "Talk about stuff like how much of a jackass you are, or a player, or a jerk?"

Draco smirked "You flatter me darling. You're a lot straighter forward than Granger. She called me "foul and loathing evil little cockroach" and you just let out one word" Scarlett ignored that, she was more concentrated on Draco's hand which was stroking her waist

"I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped feeling me up" Scarlett hissed

"Or what, you'll pour another bucket of water on my head?"

Scarlett shook her head "No, that would ruin this lovely dress! I was more thinking of straight out slapping you across the face. That's always effective"

Draco raised an eyebrow "I always thought that you'd be one to cause a scene"

Draco pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear "You'd want to change that"

Scarlett laughed, but the haunting memory of Voldemort whispering those same words came to her mind "You're still after me? Even though I've humiliated you more so than anyone else in this school in less than three days? You _are _desperate"

Draco shook his head "You have no idea how much you turn me on do you? You're the only one that I want, that can resist me" Scarlett looked over to Seamus, who was deep in conversation with Ginny. "No idea that you have almost every boy in this school that would worship the very ground you walk on. Every one of them would die to be in the same position that Finnigan or I am in" Scarlett looked back to Draco "I will have you, they'll all look at us with envy, and we'll be the best looking couple. The daily prophet will be all over it"

Scarlett's eyes flared "I don't want it, so you either let me go or get your ass blasted back to London" Draco, took it as a serious threat and loosened his grip on her.

"Thank you; you can be reasonable can't you! Tell me why I... you know"

Draco smirked "Not only do you have drop dead good looks, but also we men are very watchful we've noticed that you find easy what everyone else finds hard. So you're smart. Thing is you have what both the traits that the two most wanted girls only have one of. Granger has brains, but nothing special in looks. Pansy has looks but no brains. You have both, and from what we can tell, lots of girls don't like you because you have something else that they don't have. I don't know what it is though" Draco smirked "While you're a captive audience I want to try something. I doubt you'll like it though, whatever" Draco grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor.

Scarlett caught Seamus' eye as she was practically dragged away. Seamus nodded and went back to Ginny. Draco and Scarlett slipped behind a curtain "This is how I'll seal a promise" Draco put his hand of the side of her face and pulled her forward, Scarlett realized in horror what he was about to do. Her brain screamed for her to get out of there but her body couldn't move until his lips were one hers, she tried to push him away but he held fast. Soon she just stopped trying and let him finish. When he pulled away he smirked, but that suddenly faded she held her wand pointed directly at his forehead

"I'm sorry, _obliviate" _Scarlett searched through his memories she took away all of her before the train. Altered them to make the past Scarlett Snape become Sarah Strange, a good friend. She left all of him hating her, the reason he had been so sad was because he witnessed Voldemort kill Sarah. She finished her work and made an illusion of a cut on his forehead and picked him up "Help! Somebody help! He's hurt!" She yelled, most of the teachers came rushing towards her

"What happened?" Snape asked as some of the teacher carried him towards the hospital wing, Pansy and others were hovering nearby listening.

"We were going up the stairs and he fell when I pulled him down, I didn't want to go" They all nodded and disappeared. Snape took her by the shoulder and led her to the defence against the dark arts office.

Scarlett sat in a chair, and Snape sat opposite her "What really happened?" Scarlett sighed and set her wand down; she had been holding it the whole time.

"You know how the D.J. wanted us to choose a partner that wasn't our dates, well Draco chose me" Snape looked at her suspiciously "He didn't know it was me. Y'know Scarlett, the one that's dead! Then he wanted to know my name, of course I wouldn't tell him, so he promised me that he'd figure it out. I was being a smart-as,s I admit it so I asked him how he'll seal that promise. So he led me behind a curtain and" Scarlett bit her lip "kissed me. So I killed all his memories of me before the train and I made an illusion of a cut on his forehead"

Snape nodded and patted Scarlett on the back "You did the right thing, and thank you for telling me about Harry having the book. You need to watch him, and tell him soon" Scarlett nodded and left after hugging her dad.

She returned to the party, Seamus was waiting for her. "Hey, where were you?" He asked as they sat down at a table "Snape's office" She shrugged "Sooooo" Seamus laughed "So, let's learn about each other. First of all I'm Half-Blood..." Seamus and Scarlett were suddenly interrupted by all their friends.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" Harry laughed along with everyone else.

Scarlett shrugged "Nothing he couldn't handle" They all laughed again.

Hermione yawned and nudged Ginny, Luna and Lavender "We're going to hit the sack, see you tomorrow!" They all waved Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron followed them. Harry and Scarlett were left alone. 

A/N: Well this is kind of one of those fill in chapters, so that's why it's short. How did you like it? Next Chapter there's going to be more brotherly/sisterly bonding yay! :D And there's a possibility of more Seamus/Scarlett or Draco/Scarlett... Please review I love it when you do and stay tuned for Chapter 8: Aftermath


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: There is no alcohol use in this chapter... just a heads up**

"Hey, Harry I need to tell you something, really, really important" Harry nodded, and looked around

"This isn't about like, getting together as a couple right?"

Scarlett shook her head "No! Come on I know a place where I can tell you come on!" Scarlett grabbed Harry's hand as they ran up the stairs.

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, Scarlett nodded and put her hand on the dirty mirrored wall.

"Harry, for the first seven years of my life I was living in an Orphanage, the same one the Tom Riddle was in, I was living in the same room" Harry nodded "I don't want to feel a connection to him, I know you have one too. Do you know why?" Harry shook his head "It's because he killed my mother; she died to protect both of her children. Though everyone thought she only had one, three people knew differently" Harry touched her shoulder, and Scarlett looked over to him with tears in her eyes "If you notice Harry, although I'm a Metamorphmagus, my eyes can't change, if you look"

Harry and Scarlett both turned to the mirror "You're eyes are exactly like mine!" Harry gasped; Scarlett nodded, and turned back to him

"Lily Evans had two children, you" she pointed to him "And me" Harry smiled

"Sister, you're my older sister, I'm not alone" Harry and Scarlett hugged each other.

"Mom died for you mostly Harry but the bond between Voldemort was given to us both. I'll teach you Occlumency, I mastered it a long time ago. We'll get through it Harry, together" Harry nodded.

"Voldemort wants me because I'm not only able to be a spy because of being a Metamorphmagus, but also because my visions change because of people's decisions so he would make plans until my vision changed to you dying and him getting what he wanted. Even if I didn't cooperate I would be a tool to manipulate you, my Dad and the Malfoys to do as he wanted. I'm the most dangerous thing in the hands of Voldemort. I've even faked my own death to get away from him. But now the Malfoys are safe, I erased all their memories of me, and I'd do the same to my dad, I've tried to keep it a secret from you but three days wasn't very long"

Harry nodded "We need to see Dumbledore, right now. He needs to know" Scarlett nodded and they slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Harry my boy! How was the party? Miss Scarlett! Wonderful to see you!" Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and then he saw the solemn look on both their faces.

"Sir, do you know how dangerous my sister here is if Voldemort uses her?"

Dumbledore motioned for them to come closer "I have but the slightest idea, please enlighten me on the subject" Scarlett explained exactly what she had just told Harry.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on the stairs "This is more serious than I thought" Dumbledore stroked his beard "All that I could have taught you Harry, would be useless if Scarlett fell into the Dark Lord's hands. Scarlett would be his most dangerous weapon" Scarlett looked up and Dumbledore looked at Harry, whose face lit up

"Grimmewald Place! Don't you see? If Scarlett stayed there with a Feildus Charm, she'd be untouchable, and I could have Kreature look after her!" Dumbledore nodded and Harry smiled.

Scarlett shook her head "I don't want you worrying about me! I can take care of myself! I'm not some helpless damsel in distress who needs everyone looking after her!"

Harry looked down "Scarlett we're all depending on you, you're the reason Voldemort hasn't blown me to bits! We need to keep you far away from him"

Scarlett sighed "I will help defeat Voldemort at all costs, that's all I'll say right now" Scarlett left the head's office. 

Deciding that rules are meant to be broken, Scarlett went outside and sat in on the stairs to the boathouse, she looked over the Black Lake and watched in awe at the sight. The moonlight over the lake was so beautiful.

"Hey" Seamus sat down beside her. Scarlett couldn't look at him "You left" Seamus pointed out

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Harry and Dumbledore" Scarlett looked over at Seamus

"You're like Harry aren't you. You're going to be extremely important later. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named takes over" Scarlett nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder

"But, bloody hell, I sure don't want to be" Scarlett shook her head, Seamus laughed

"Scarlett, I think it's best if we're just friends, no offense, cause I really don't mean any, just Harry and I don't see eye to eye…"

Scarlett laughed too. "You're so funny Seamus! I'll see you tomorrow; I'm going to stay here for a while. I need time to think" Seamus smiled and left

Scarlett stared across the mountains for what seemed like hours, "There's so much out there waiting for us" Draco Malfoy was standing behind her "It's almost midnight you know"

Scarlett nodded "Midnight is my favourite time of night. So I really don't want to be bothered. Especially by the pigheaded Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy" Draco clicked his tongue

"I won't bother you, unless you bother me" Scarlett nodded, and motioned for him to sit beside her, and they just sat in silence for a while.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon" Draco broke the silence; Scarlett nodded, and sighed

"I can't sleep. I never want to miss a moment of the moon. But I'm tired now" Scarlett smiled and stood up

"What are you doing?" Draco scoffed; Scarlett grinned and started to run down the stairs, still in her red dress, which was flowing behind her. Draco ran after her, coming down to the boathouse he heard a splash "Bloody hell, you're crazy, it's freezing in there!" Scarlett laughed and dove down. Draco stood his ground, as Scarlett came up again

"Come on! The water's lovely!" Draco looked around and back at her

"How can you swim in a dress why aren't you drowning?" She shrugged and laughed

"Practice, Malfoy. Practice. And don't be chicken" Draco laughed and dove into the water

"Its freezing!" He yelled, Scarlett laughed and pulled him under, he came back up sputtering

"You're chicken! Admit it!" She laughed and swam back to the dock.

Scarlett pulled herself up and sat on the edge watching Draco struggle trying to get up. She eventually gave him a hand up. She took something out of the folds of her dress, it was a flask. She took a drink "Hey do you want some? Its firewhiskey"

Draco's jaw dropped "How the hell did you get that?" He took it and drank.

"Snape's cupboard! I'm very sneaky!" She laughed and had more of the drink,

"Have you done this before? At Beauxbatons?" Draco kept drinking Scarlett nodded

"Oh yeah, loads of times. Have you ever been drunk before?"

Draco shook his head "But there's always a first time! What about you?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and took her flask back "If I've done this before, I've been drunk before. Come on this is almost empty; I'm going to take a trip to Snape's office. Meet me on the seventh floor in twenty minutes okay? Bring friends! We gonna have a party!" Scarlett laughed and took off.

"Blaise, Theodore! Come on!" Draco shook his two friends awake trying not to disturb Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey man, what is it? Waking me at this hour?" Theodore rubbed his eyes

"You know the new girl? She's broken into Snape's office and stole his Fire whisky! She's having a party on the seventh floor!" Blaise jumped up and put on jeans and a t-shirt in less than a minute, Theodore did the same. Draco chuckled "Just warning you she probably invited some Gryffindors, so keep your wits about you" They nodded and followed Draco to the seventh floor.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville! There's a party that I'm hosting in the Room of Requirement! Come on! I have Fire Whisky!" They all smiled and followed Scarlett to the seventh floor.

"Is that everyone you brought?" Scarlett asked Draco as they found each other on the seventh floor

"Yeah, but word's spreading through the sixth and seventh years, this is going to be one hell of a party. You have the drinks?"

Scarlett waved her wand and about fifty bottles of Fire Whisky came zooming in. "I had to borrow from the Teacher's Stash in the kitchen" Then they heard a cat meow and footsteps coming from around the corner. A door appeared and all eleven of them huddled into it.

"Merlin! This place is perfect!" Dean laughed. The Room of Requirement had party lights, a dance floor and a huge stereo system in it.

"This room is soundproof right?" Scarlett asked most of the Gryffindors nodded. Scarlett set the drinks down on a table. "Let's get this party started!"

The light in the room died and then green, red, yellow and blue party lights started to flash while music started to play. Draco for the first time took in Scarlett's new appearance; she was wearing a black mini skirt with ripped leggings. She was wearing a purple and black plaid tank-top with a zipper up the front over that she was wearing a black leather coat and finger-less gloves that matched her shirt.

She, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus were all in a circle. Scarlett smiled and Draco saw her count down, when she reached zero they all tipped their head and a drink. Hermione immediately stopped drinking and shook her head. Ron burst out laughing because of Hermione. Seamus and Dean stopped at the same time, by this time the Slytherins started to gather around and watch who won. Harry and Scarlett kept drinking.

Scarlett finished first and after downing the last of her drink she raised her glass to Harry and cheered. The Slytherins patted her back as some Ravenclaw boys filed into the room. The chugging competition began again and more 6th and 7th years started to dance and party in the room, which was getting more and more crowded. Hermione and Scarlett laughed at some of the girl's outfits.

Draco tapped Scarlett on the shoulder, Hermione had gone to dance. Scarlett took one of the two drinks in his hand "This was defiantly a success, good job" Scarlett laughed and downed her drink

"You know, Snape is about to walk through the door and be a buzz kill" Scarlett's speech was slurred, Draco looked at her funny but then just as Scarlett predicted Severus Snape slammed the doors open.

Scarlett handed Draco her empty glass and walked to the door, everyone had gone quiet "Hey Dad, we're just having a bit of fun! And yes, I'm drunk. I'll be fine!" Then she whispered to him "It's the potion I invented the other month, no one's gonna get hosed!" Snape nodded

"Get everyone out by 3 alright?" Scarlett nodded and the music started again.

Scarlett returned to Draco "Shit, he's going to hate me for this. I can't be his little perfect angel anymore" Scarlett sat down at one of the bar chairs. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're as perfect as it's gonna get" Draco was drunk too; obvious from his slurred speech "Don't let a single person say differently" He planted a kiss on Scarlett's lips. She kissed back, until Draco fell over and started to vomit.

She chuckled "You're so drunk, you ass" Scarlett downed another drink and swallowed the urge to join Draco vomiting. Leaning back against the table Scarlett looked around at the mess she created, "Happy Birthday to me" She swigged back her drink and glided onto the dance floor.

Harry joined her moments after and asked her "How long do you think it'll take everyone to figure out that this isn't alcohol" Harry poured his glass on the floor,

Scarlett shrugged "Whenever they feel like it" nodding to the bar where Draco Malfoy was still doubled over vomiting. Harry chuckled, "Hey Scarlett, what is it anyways? The drinks cause it does taste like alcohol"

Scarlett shrugged and sniffed it "Something I cooked up last month, my dad was furious when he found out" Harry laughed and the night continued

By two in the morning everyone had cleared out and was notified that they had not been drinking any illegal substances, but something much like it. They all groaned and some had sad faces. Scarlett returned to the Gryffindor common room smirking the whole way. 

**A/N: Bit of another short chapter, had writer's block like crazy on this one. Whatever, it's up now. Scarlett is now seventeen. Please Review, love it when you do! And be prepared for next chapter: Hex ~Sarah**


End file.
